The Pokemon Crime Trials
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Following the surrender of the Pokemon Crime Syndicates at the end of the War on Terror, the American and British governments determine that their must be an accounting of Pokemon War Crimes and 40 Pokemon War Criminals are chosen to stand trial. The preparations for the trial, the trial itself and its aftermath are seen through the eyes of the prosecutors and the crime leaders.
1. It Seemed Like Yesterday

Disclaimer: I do not own "Pokemon," or its characters. They are property of 4kids Entertainment and the Pokemon Company. Also, all original characters are made by me.

This story is dedicated to victims of all terrorist attacks all around the world.

"The Pokemon Crime Trials"

By Twilightsparkle3562

Chapter 1

"It seemed like yesterday…"

It seemed like it was only yesterday when we finally achieved justice after a long and extensive trial. The people responsible for ruining the lives of so many people and Pokemon alike were going to be executed at the main site where on this day in 2001, 3,000 innocent men, women and children were slaughtered on a bright, clear September morning, ten years ago. For years, we had believed whereas no else had, that Team Rocket and its subsidiaries, Aqua, Magma, Galactic and Plasma somehow helped Al-Qaeda orchestrate the attacks by providing captured Pokemon for the hijackers to use in order to take over the planes and crash them into the World Trade Center and the Pentagon. What resulted was a ten year investigation and war in the Middle East where many of our men and women were murdered fighting to keep the Pokemon Crime Syndicates from attacking our country again.

However, there was a snag when on this day in 2006, the 5th anniversary of the attacks on our country, it seemed like it was happening all over again. On this day five years ago, nine airliners flying from London to the United States and Canada were blown out of the sky by having explosive Pokemon smuggled on board by agents disguised as normal airline passengers. As a result, 2,000 people were murdered high over the Atlantic Ocean and it was after these attacks that we decided to punish all Pokemon crime syndicate leaders, regardless of whether they were innocent or not.

Now, here we were on this bright sunny day, standing at the site of where the World Trade Center once shined over New York City about to witness the execution of twenty people who were responsible for over 15 years of murdering and poaching Pokemon and People for their own selfish gain. It was here that I, Jeffrey Schinder, chief prosecutor for the Pokemon Crimes Bureau would feel that my mission would be accomplished and my deputy prosecutor and lifelong friend, Amanda Souto, would be right by my side to witness it all.

"Did you face them one last time?" she asked me as we looked at the gallows where the accused would be hung, between the footprints of the two towers.

"I did, Amanda," I said. "None of them showed any remorse for the hell that we put them through back in Washington. They deserved what they are going to get."

"I know how you feel, Jeff," she replied, looking over towards me. "My father was almost killed that day, but it was only by a chance of luck that he managed to escape death and yet, somehow, I feel like I lost him that day."

"We all lost a little something that day," I said, looking back at her. "Our country lost its peace of mind and as a result we are going to have to watch our children grow up in a world where fear lives and reigns in one another."

I looked back at the gallows as we saw the hangman adjusting the nooses that the necks of the criminals would be placed around. Just then, a cool breeze blew through us and the temperature seemed to have dropped a bit. It was 80 degrees one minute and the next; it dropped to about 75 degrees.

"Do you think that is a sign?" she asked nervously, trying to keep her hair out of her eyes. "You know, of what's to come?"

"I don't know," I replied. "However, when Hurricane Irene hit and that we had no electricity for six days, I considered that a sign that God wants these people to die as soon as possible."

Amanda looked at me with one quick stare and then we walked over to our VIP seats where Ash Ketchum, Misty Cerulean and Brock Pewter and their families and friends were already present. Like many people all around the world, their lives were affected by Team Rocket and its affiliates in more ways than one, for they were victimized by Team Rocket more than anyone that we have ever met.

In fact, as we sat down, I looked at Ash's Pikachu, the very first Pokemon he had ever gotten and now in the 13 years that they had been together, I was amazed at how much that they had to endure. In fact, they were one of the key witnesses in the trial and it was their testimony that allowed us to get a guilty verdict and death sentence for Jessie Musashi and James Kojiro, the two agents who chased them down the most.

"Hey Ash," I said to him and his Pikachu. "Today's the day, isn't it?"

"It is Jeff," he said with his Pikachu responding. "Everything that Team Rocket has done has led to this moment where trainers can sleep easily from now on."

"However, I cannot help but wonder how far we have come to this point," added Misty. "I always thought Team Rocket was after Pokemon, but I didn't know until the trial that they trained them to kill innocent people like us."

"Well, they did," added Brock, who sat behind Misty. "I always had the suspicion that they were to do something far more than just capture Pokemon, they had to use them for something and that was to kill innocent people using Pokemon."

"Regardless," I said to them. "You cannot help but think of how far this whole trial went. For 10 years, we ruthlessly hunted down Giovanni and his associates so that we could bring them to justice for what they did to you, to your Pokemon and to all people and all Pokemon of all countries all around the world."

"Yes," said Delia Ketchum, Ash's mother who sat next to her son and his Pikachu. "And it all started right here at this very spot and that it would end here at this very spot."

So, we began to reflect on the events and rather than focus on that events leading up to the trial, we instead focused on the day that the crime syndicates reign of terror on the world ended and that was on the evening of May 2, 2011 at a British Military Base in Afghanistan…


	2. Surrender at Camp Bastion

Chapter 2

"Surrender at Camp Bastion"

How should I begin this story, you might say? Well, at the beginning of course, but not at the beginning, beginning. Everyone knows how it all started on that day in 2001, when 3,000 men, women and children were slaughtered like innocent animals. Ever since then, the United States and its allies had been at war with Al-Qaeda and Team Rocket in the Middle East in an effort to eradicate terrorism once and for all.

However, there have been other similar attacks in cities like Madrid in 2004, London in 2005 and many others with similar circumstances. But, it wasn't until after nine airliners were blown up over the Atlantic Ocean on September 11, 2006 that Team Rocket and its affiliates was thrusted into the public eye and everyone started to know the truth about their involvement in the 9/11 attacks. But, we at the Pokemon Crime Bureau seemed to know the absolute truth right from the beginning, however, we kept it quiet from the public as to not cause any false alarms.

Our main targets were the five Pokemon crime leaders of the five terror groups that we were hunting down: Team Rocket headed by Dr. Giovanni Sakami; Team Aqua headed by Admiral Archie Aorgro; Team Magma headed by General Max "Maxie" Matsubasa; Team Galactic headed by Dr. Cyrus Akagi and Team Plasma headed by Ghetsis Harmonia.

Each suspect was wanted by the American and British governments for crimes of terror against Pokemon and Humanity and ever since the 9/11 attacks, we had been monitoring their every move and in the spring of 2011, we had gathered enough evidence to finally issue warrants for their arrests as well as those who carried out the atrocities. But, we had to take out their main ally, Osama Bin Laden, the leader of Al-Qaeda and the most wanted man in the world who came to embrace Pokemon as a way of carrying out terrorist atrocities against the west. Earlier, in the fall of 2010, one of our spies had made a discovery that Team Rocket and its affiliates were hiding out with Bin Laden in a compound in the town of Abbottabad, Pakistan. The decision was made by our superiors in Washington, London and Tokyo to have the Navy Seals kill Bin Laden, but capture Giovanni and his fellow leaders and their associates.

So, in the early morning hours of May 2, 2011, a group of U.S. Navy Seals, acting on the orders of President Barack Obama, stormed the compound in a cover of darkness and killed Bin Laden as he hid in his bedroom with two of his wives. After killing Bin Laden, the Seals stormed each room, looking for Pokemon Crime Members and while some like Cassidy Minamoto and Butch Yamamoto attempted to fight back, others like Jessie Musashi and James Kojiro just gave up without a fight.

However, the main targets who were the five Pokemon Crime leaders were nowhere to be seen. Little did anyone know that high over the southern parts of India, Giovanni's personal plane_, Rocket One_, was en route to Abbottabad, Pakistan after a flight from Tokyo where the leaders were to meet with Bin Laden on a terrorist plot to bring down more jetliners from Europe to the United States. Sitting in his office, Giovanni was watching the latest news from Abbottabad, Pakistan and he knew almost immediately that his days of terror were over upon seeing President Obama announce Bin Laden's death to the world.

"I can't believe this," he thought to himself as he stared at the television screen. "My greatest friend and ally is dead, murdered by the Americans who so desired to hunt and kill us all."

He then saw the scenes of people in the streets of America, cheering over Bin Laden's death and this gave him a sickening feeling in his stomach, realizing that the next phase of the war was about to begin and it wasn't going to be on the battlefield like it had always been.

"All I wanted was to change the world," he continued to think. "I wanted us to rule the world with Pokemon and make the United States the next capitol of Team Rocket and its affiliates. But, it looks like those plans are ruined."

Giovanni then looked down at his Persian that he always kept at his side and began to wonder what was going to happen now. Many of his best agents were already dead or captured and he was all out of options for what to do next. Giovanni rose from his office and walked towards the cockpit of his plane and knocked on the door.

"Enter," called the pilot and Giovanni entered the cockpit of his personal Boeing 747. The flight crew was surprised to see their leader walk in so melancholy and Giovanni rarely entered the cockpit. The only time he would do so was to personally talk to Air Traffic Controllers.

"Dr. Sakami," said the pilot. "What brings you here?"

"My friends," he sighed. "Bin Laden is dead, we've lost the war."

A hushed gasp came through the flight crew and before they could speak another word, Giovanni issued a direct warning to them.

"In light of what has just happened," he said. "You are to take us to Camp Bastion in Afghanistan and we are to surrender to the allies who fought against us."

"There has to be another way, sir," gasped the pilot. "Can't we do something about it?"

"I'm afraid not, my friend," replied Giovanni. "The time has come for us to enter the vanquished stage and prepare ourselves to be persecuted by the American and British Governments. You are to fly to Camp Bastion and from here on in, they will be your commanders."

But, before the pilots could change course, Giovanni had one more thing to say to them.

"Furthermore," he continued about to reach the radio. "It has been an honor to have you all as my pilots. You are the best fliers in this organization and Team Rocket and its affiliate's thank you for your services to our cause."

So, Giovanni grabbed the radio and contacted the air traffic control tower at Camp Bastion, a British military base that was the main base of British military operations in the Middle East. It was here that the Pokemon Crime captives from the Bin Laden compound were being brought to face justice. Upon arrival, the agents were forced to surrender their Pokemon and were verbally stripped of their rank.

"Okay, Gents, Come On! Come On!" called the British Commander. "Separate the agents and scientists for interrogation."

Apparently, several scientists were also hiding in the compound and were now among the captives that were being processed. Just as the British Commander was about to face the prisoners head on, a British soldier ran towards him almost out of breath.

"For God's sake, man," he said, shocked by how fast the soldier ran. "What is the meaning of this nonsense?"

"It's the tower," he said, handing his commander a transmission. "They are saying that Rocket One is on its way. Giovanni and his fellow commanders are coming here to surrender."

The commander looked at the transmission again and then handed it back to the solider; realizing that the most wanted man after Bin Laden was coming here.

"Are you sure that they are coming here?" he said. "They are not going to Bagram Airfield and surrender to the Americans?"

"They say they want to surrender to the British," replied the soldier. "That means us. We are witnessing history here, sir."

"Very well then," said the commander. "Tell the base to prepare for the plane's arrival."

A message soon came out that Rocket One was nearing the airfield and under a cover of darkness, Team Rocket's personal plane landed on the main runway and then came over to the main portion of the base before coming to a stop. The soldiers in jeeps had their guns at the ready in case of a surprise attack from Giovanni and his fellow associates.

Opening the main passenger door, Giovanni and his fellow commanders, stepped down the stairs with their hands in the air as a sign of surrender. The British commander could hardly believe what he was seeing before him.

"Well, I'll be damned," he gasped walking over towards the Pokemon Crime Leaders.

"Captain Innes," said Giovanni. "We meet at last."

"Dr. Giovanni Sakami," he remarked. "You and your fellow commanders have come here to surrender."

"Well, you and your American allies have killed Osama Bin Laden and wiped out most of our forces," replied Giovanni. "Even so, we'd prefer to surrender to a British Military Commander."

He handed Captain Innes his Pokeballs and soon afterwards, the other commanders handed in their Pokeballs as well. It was over, just like that, it was over. The five most wanted men in the world after Bin Laden had surrendered and soon, the news spread around the world like wildfire that Team Rocket was dead and its people were now in the custody of the American and British governments.

Now, it wasn't long before we were about to get the message and the greatest trial of our lives that we would oversee was about to begin…


	3. News of the Surrender

Chapter 3

"News of the Surrender"

Now, I am going to say something straight off the bat. We did not get news of Giovanni's surrender right away. In fact, it was still late at night when me and Amanda got the news. At the time, we were living together in Providence, Rhode Island where we had our own private practice specializing in Pokemon related crimes. On the day that Giovanni and his associates surrendered, we were at a benefit for the Special Olympics of Rhode Island at the Newport Yachting Center in Newport, RI, being the charitable people that we were. However, while I personally found them boring, it gave us the opportunity to get dressed up and meet people that admired our cases. Some even called us "slayers of Team Rocket and the Superman and Super girl of Pokemon justice." Anyway, before I get into too much detail, let's cut right to the chase, shall we?

On the night of May 1, 2011, while the raid was already going on, we were in the middle of hearing a speech from famed trainer, Ash Ketchum, who announced that he and his friends, Misty and Brock were planning to settle down from their training and open a Pokemon Academy on the grounds of Brown University. There was not very many Pokemon Academies in the United States, however Amanda and I felt that there should be one since Team Rocket had all but disintegrated after many vain attempts to attack the United States since 9/11. After the speech, we had found the opportunity to meet Ash and his friends.

"Mr. Ketchum?" I asked. "Very nice speech you gave about your intentions."

"Why, thank you so much," said Ash, although he had a sense of me and Amanda. "Do I know you from somewhere?"

"Ash," interjected Brock. "This is Jeffrey Schineder and Amanda Aspirino. The two attorneys for Pokemon related crimes."

"They helped many Pokemon trainers recover their stolen Pokemon," added Misty.

Ash chuckled slightly and put his hand out to shake mine.

"I see," he said, with Pikachu responding. "I knew I've seen you somewhere, although I have heard about your works. Thank you for all you have done for trainers everywhere."

"Not a problem, Mr. Ketchum," I said, taking my hand away.

"Just call me Ash," he suggested. "All my friends and peers do."

But, before Ash and I could strike up a conversation, Brock was beginning to take notice of how beautiful Amanda looked. She was wearing a sleeveless purple sequined dress and gray high heels to complement the purple shirt and tie I wore with my gray suit.

"My, don't you look lovely," he sighed, making Amanda blush. "I have always admired your looks more than your cases."

But, before Brock could go any further, Misty grabbed his ear and pulled him away.

"She's not your type, Romeo," she groaned. "Now, come on."

Amanda was dumbstruck by what had just happened and turned towards me and Ash. Of course, Brock was always the womanizer and maybe getting close to my partner and best friend was not exactly a good idea to begin with.

"I'm sorry about Brock," said Ash. "He is very weak around beautiful women."

"That's all right," said Amanda. "I've had worse in my career. Criminals would always gander at me whenever they were on the stand or in the dock. As a result, I wear pantsuits as opposed to skirt suits since I am there to be professional and not show off my legs to any passing male criminal."

Trying to change the subject, we then began to hear the music of the band being played in the foreground and once Brock had gotten over his obsession for Amanda, he and Misty began to walk out onto the dance floor as the sounds of a 18th century waltz began to play.

"Why don't we hit the dance floor?" I suggested and me and Amanda got onto the dance floor and joined the dancers already on the floor. As Ash watched us dance, he could not help but think to himself how far he had come as a Pokemon trainer. Of course, he wanted to open this school to train others in the art of Pokemon training and that by doing so, he would be doing a service to Pokemon trainers everywhere.

Meanwhile, a black Mercedes pulled into the parking lot and the valets who were just about to get the cars ready for the guests, quickly got alongside the car and ordered it to stop. The driver, who was one of our agents, quickly ran out and was soon stopped at the door by one of the security guards.

"What are you doing?" said the guard. "No one goes in without an invitation."

"I have to see Mr. Schinder and Ms. Aspirino," said the agent. "It's urgent news."

"Is this so important that they have to be disturbed?" asked the guard impatiently.

"Yes," replied the agent. "It's urgent news from overseas and they must know about it at once."

Rolling his eyes, the guard allowed the agent to pass and fortunately, Amanda and I had just finished our dance and were just about to leave when the agent ran in.

"What is it, son?" I asked, taking note of the shortness of breath that the agent was possessing. "Is it important?"

"It is," he gasped. "Osama Bin Laden is dead."

Amanda then looked at me with content and I looked back at her with the same response as the man who orchestrated 9/11 was dead, however since we specialized in Pokemon related crimes, we wanted news of Giovanni or his associates, although we were impressed with the news.

"It's good to hear the news of Bin Laden," I said. "But we need news on Giovanni? Have they finally located him?"

The agent took in a deep breath and sighed heavily, knowing that he had to be professional about what he had to say next.

"Mr. Schneider, Ms. Aspirino," he said. "There is news tonight that Giovanni and his fellow leaders have surrendered to British soldiers at Camp Bastion."

Now, we were beginning to get very interested in what was happening in front of us at that very moment. The man we had been personally hunting down since we graduated from high school and the Pokemon training academy was finally in the custody of the victors. To us, it was the equivalent of Hitler's cronies in captivity at the end of the Second World War.

"Jeff, don't you realize what this means?" gasped Amanda, looking over at me. "Our man is in our custody."

"Along with many others," I said. "We are now in the midst of the biggest war crimes trial in over 60 years, Amanda. This is now our Nuremberg."

So, we left the benefit that night with the intention of preparing ourselves for the biggest trial in more than half a century…


	4. There Must Be An Accouting

Chapter 4

"There Must Be an Accounting"

In the days following the surrender of Giovanni Sakami and his fellow leaders, Amanda and I were in the process of trying to put together a war crimes trial for their involvement in disrupting the lives of people and Pokemon alike. Two days after finding out the truth, I headed over to the office of one of my colleagues, Judge Joseph Nolan, who was served as a judge in several small trials over the past few years. If there was anyone who knew how to oversee a war crimes trial, it was him. For he was the one who, after graduating from the Academy the year after me, oversaw the trials of several high ranking Team Rocket officials in a small war crimes trial in 2008, right after the Mumbai attacks in which Team Rocket unleash several powerful Pokemon on the city and ordered them to kill as many civilians as possible.

"Jeff," he said when I stood at his door. "You arrived just in time. I have something to show you."

This was an unexpected development as he had evidence to show me regarding Giovanni and that it was urgent from the look on his face. Heading into the study portion of his house, he handed several photographs that sat on his desk and when I looked at them, I couldn't believe my eyes.

"Unbelievable," I muttered as I looked down at them. "Unbelievable."

"That's why I called you over here," said Joe. "Those pictures were on every wire service: British military officers throwing a party for the leader of Team Rocket and his fellow captives."

The pictures showed pictures of Giovanni and his fellow captives being treated to British Hospitality and taking part in the celebration of their own capture.

"What was Captain Innes thinking?" I remarked.

"I'm told it's a code of honor that transcends politics," replied Joe. "The same thing happened at Hermann Goering surrendered to the Americans at the end of World War II."

"Which inspired you to become a judge," I said. "Considering that you are a World War II buff."

I threw the pictures back onto Joe's desk and took a sip of the water that was right next to me. How could Giovanni Sakami, the man who personally orders the capture of many Pokemon and the deaths of millions of people be treated like a rock star? Why, they would do that is beyond me.

"Captain Innes was reprimanded," continued Joe. "And he was told that Giovanni and his fellow captives be treated no differently than any other prisoners of war."

"Let's keep it that way," I said, looking back at the pictures. "But, the reason why I came over is to see what to do about these people now that they are war criminals."

Joe took another sip of water and replied to my suggestion. For he knew, given his experience was that Team Rocket be treated no different than any other prisoners. However, he also kept a picture of the World Trade Center in his office and we looked up and the towers in their shimmering glory before Team Rocket and Al-Qaeda took them away from us.

"I still can't believe their gone," I sighed. "To me it was like losing an idol, truthfully."

"I was in London on assignment when the news came," said Joe, also sighing heavily. "I'll never forget that moment."

He then turned his attention back to the subject at hand and that was the trial.

"Well, with the end of war in sight," he said. "President Obama had asked me as his confidant to discuss a rather tricky subject."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"What to do with captured Pokemon crime leaders," he added. "It was the opinion of several members of congress that they should be shot for crimes against Pokemon and Humanity. What's your opinion?"

"Well," I replied, taking in what Joe had said. "I think if it's a crime for Team Rocket and its associates to kill people and Pokemon without a trial, how can it match us to do the same thing."

"That's Obama's feeling exactly," said Joe. "But what the President and the Queen want to do is have a trial comprised of the four Pokemon regions: Kanto, Johto, Hoenn and Sinnoh. President Obama wants the best prosecutors in the country; one with reputations for being tough, but impartial. He wants you and Amanda, Jeff."

This was going to be a big step for us both and that it would be our first major case since our days at the Pokemon Academy and that we were hoping that this would be better than our last case where we lost a conviction against a Team Rocket agent who was accused of murdering a flock of Dodrio without a license.

"I haven't prosecuted a case like this in years since we graduated from the academy," I replied. "As well as when we lost that case for the Dodrio."

"Well, this is a major opportunity for the both of you," said Joe. "The trial is yours for you and Amanda to create, Jeff. You both get to set the rules, the place of the trial, even get to pick the defendants."

Everything that Joe was saying was very much true as I hoped that what he was saying was in fact true, giving the fact that there was going to be a trial for Giovanni's mother and it completely unraveled because there was no weight against her.

"But," he said cautiously. "This trial could unravel too, like the last attempt against Giovanni's mother. However, at the same time, we are in a position where we could establish a basis where hunting Pokemon will be dealt with as a federal crime and this is the first step in doing just that."

Even though that I never got the chance to prosecute Giovanni's mother for her crimes, I felt that I was given a golden opportunity to finally put an end to Giovanni's ways for good. We were in a position where we could establish a law keeping Pokemon safe from all poachers, not just Team Rocket and their associates.

Meanwhile, back at Camp Bastion, Giovanni had just woken up after another night in a detention center and Captain Innes walked in with two soldiers behind him.

"Dr. Sakami," he said. "I am afraid I am going to have to ask you to get dressed."

Giovanni was surprised at the sudden about face in Captain Innes' attitude. One minute he was a generous host to him and his comrades and now, he was a stern military leader.

"Where are you taking us?" he asked confusingly.

"Only the humans," he replied, looking down at his Persian. "You and your comrades are being transferred to Rammstein Air Force Base in Germany."

Giovanni didn't quite know what to make of this and became confused at this.

"Well, you know," he said. "Germany is a very pleasant spa, but why must we go there?"

"Because that's where their rounding up Pokemon war criminals," he answered. "The plane leaves in a half hour, be ready."

And with that, he left, leaving Giovanni with the sudden realization that the days of living free were over and that now he and his comrades were now going to be treated like criminals and not innocent people…


	5. Rounding Up the Suspects

Chapter 5

"Rounding Up the Suspects"

In the days that followed the events in Afghanistan and Pakistan, many more Pokemon war crimes like Giovanni and his associates were rounded up in places all across the Middle East and Europe. Some were already serving time for other crimes while others had just been captured recently before the raid.

At one U.S. military base in Afghanistan, Professor Sebastian Shimunio, a high ranking scientist for Team Rocket was already getting the treatment that he deserved for all the crimes he committed against Pokemon. A few days before the raid in Abbottabad, he had been arrested for trying to escape the country as there was a bounty on his head. Shimunio was wanted for carrying out the operation to attack the red Gyrados and was forcing it to evolve. In other words, he was wanted for carrying out unlawful evolutions of Pokemon.

Upon arrival at the base, he was greeted by angry U.S. Soldiers and upon being pushed by one of them, was beaten with clubs and sticks that the soldiers used to show how angry they were. Upon falling to the feet of the commander of the base, the shabby treatment did not stop there.

"We know who you are, Mr. Hunter of the Red Gyardos," said the commander. "And we've heard the stories too. Why, you Team Rocket Bastard."

The commander then proceeded to kicking Sebastian in the stomach as a way of demoralizing him and one soldier kicked him so hard that his glasses were knocked off his head. After moments of savage beating, he was thrown into a cell where he was joined by another Team Rocket agent who just so happened to work under him.

"Professor," said the voice. "I guess you got the same treatment."

"Oh, don't start with me, Tyson," he groaned, getting up to his feet. "These people are not going to get away with this, I swear it."

"I'm afraid they already have," replied Tyson. "Giovanni is captured and Bin Laden is dead. Face it, we've lost the war."

Sebastian moaned softly and began to cough up some blood as a result of the beatings he had taken. He crept over to a stool in the cell and sat down in it, still coughing up blood.

"No, Tyson," groaned Sebastian. "We will find another way. I'll restart Project R and find more Pokemon to evolve and become as red as the blood that we will spill from these men."

Tyson watched helplessly as his superior continued to moan and groan and cough up more blood. A long time ago, he was part of a group called Project Revolution that manipulates a Pokemon's evolution and the waves from the evolution ray causes the Pokemon to become stronger and stronger as well as multiplying in various copies, creating a Pokemon army. Sebastian wanted to use the ray on a Red Gyrados in order to attack U.S. and U.K Warships in the Persian Gulf. In fact, he once succeeded when he used a Red Gyrados to attack the _U.S.S. Cole_ in Aden, Yemen in October 2000, killing 17 U.S. sailors.

Ever since then, he had a bounty on his head and now it appeared that the bounty was going to be paid to the people who tipped off the soldiers who captured him.

Tyson walked over and looked down at his superior with a grim look on his face.

"I'm sorry, Professor," he said. "No matter what we try from here on in, there is nothing we can do to stop it. I'm afraid Project R is terminated and we are going to face the consequences."

Meanwhile as the two men began to think about their fate, another Team Rocket agent was also in the midst of being under arrest. This agent didn't need Pokemon and relied entirely on her combat skills that she had always been taught to have. Her name was Domino Williams, formerly of New Mexico who ran away to join Team Rocket at the age of 15. To the British Government, she was known as 009 and to the American Government, she was known as Black Tulip. She was wanted by the Americans and the British for leaking classified information regarding possible targets for terrorist attacks. Domino was also suspected of aiding the terrorist who carried out the bombings in Madrid and London, by scouting out targets for them as well as providing the explosive Pokemon they used to carry out the bombings.

Domino would meet her fate at the Ninoy Aquino International Airport in Manila, Philippines on May 5, 2011 where upon learning that Giovanni had surrendered to the British, knew that she had to escape the Philippine National Police who had been searching for her with the help of the FBI. As Domino arrived at the airport, she was to board a Philippine Airlines flight to Sydney and continue to hide.

"There she is!" called a American voice and Domino, who was about to board her flight, realized that she had been spotted and ran away from the boarding area as the four agents hunted her down.

"FBI! Freeze!" said the second American voice.

"Damn it, I've been spotted!" she thought to herself and pushing people out of the way, she tried to go back out the way she came, only to be cornered by airport security guards. As the agents closed in on her, Domino attempted to reach into her backpack and pull out a Pokemon to fight them. But, the agents were too quick and quickly pushed her against the wall and threw the backpack on the floor.

"Domino Williams," said the first agent as his comrades surrounded her. "You're under arrest for major war crimes."

Upon throwing the handcuffs on her, the agents led a silently crying Domino out of the terminal and she was taken to a Philippine Military Base to await extradition to Germany, where the Pokemon war criminals were being rounded up.

Meanwhile, at another military base back in Afghanistan, a group of captured Team Rocket scientists were gathered in a large room and were placed under heavy guard by U.S. Marines brandishing AK-47 Rifles.

"All right, Pay Attention, orders are in," said a young soldier to the captured scientists. "Now, listen up. You will all be taken to different places of detention. The following prisoners will go to Rammstein Air Force Base as defendants for future war crimes trials, step forward."

He soon called out the names of three Team Rocket scientists who were wanted by the Americans and British Governments.

"Dr. John Fuji," called the young solider. "Dr. James Namba, and Dr. Joseph Zager. Follow me."

So, the three scientists were called forward and followed the young soldier out of the large room where they would soon join their fellow captives in the biggest war crimes trial in 60 years…


	6. The Justice Team Assembles

Chapter 6

"The Justice League Assembles"

As the American and British continued to round up defendants, Amanda and I made our way to TF Green Airport, in Warwick, RI for our flights to Tokyo on United Airlines where we were to meet with our British Counterparts, Harry Radcliffe and Emma Granger, who oversaw Pokemon crime trials in the United Kingdom. Of course, being a woman, Amanda had to be jittery as to what she would bring on the trip, much to my annoyance. I reminded her before the trip that we were not going to London for sightseeing but to put together a trial for the people responsible for carrying out mass murders of people and Pokemon.

However as we waited at gate 9 for our first flight to Washington/Dulles, it seemed that Amanda's womanly jitters were coming back again.

"You know, Jeff," she said as we waited for our flight. "I only packed one pair of nylons and they already have a run in them."

She pulled up the pant leg of her suit to show me the run in her stocking.

"Amanda, you are as jittery as a hen," I laughed. "What is the matter with you?"

"I've never flown before," she replied, although she was being sarcastic about it, given the fact that she had flown before. I gave her a puzzled look and soon, she gave me the correct response.

"To Asia, I mean," she finished. "You know how it is."

"Of course, I do," I said. "My dad was nervous at first when he first travelled to Asia. But he's been doing it for 30 years and is used to it now. Besides, this is nothing like the business trips he always travels to."

Just then, four men approached us at the gate with three of them dressed in American military uniforms. If you thought we were the only ones going to London, then forget it. This was a team effort and nothing more.

"Hello, guys," I said, extending my hand.

"Hello, Jeff," they replied, shaking my hands.

"Gentlemen, this is my deputy prosecutor, Amanda Aspirino," I said, introducing her to them. "Amanda, this is Chris Esparto, who will be our judicial advisor."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet you, ma'am," he said.

"My Brother in law, Colonel Shawn Barbosa Neves, who will be head of interrogations," I said.

"Miss Aspirino," he said, shaking his hand out to her.

"Colonel Andrew Suarez, who will be liaison with the other prosecuting teams," I continued and he stepped forward.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"And Colonel Matthew Boston who will be head of our documents division," I concluded.

"Very nice to meet you," he said.

As we finished up our introductions, the boarding process had just begun.

"Now that we are all here," I said. "Let's get going."

So, we boarded United Express Flight 8031 and left Providence at 10:10am and arrived at Washington/Dulles at 11:05am. It was during the layover at Dulles that we found out that all of the suspects were rounded up and brought to Germany. It was there that they were to be processed by the tough Colonel Burton Andrews, who was going to be the warden of the prisoners and the head of security during the trial.

After a brief layover, we boarded United Airlines Flight 803 to Tokyo/Narita and departed just before 12:30pm in the afternoon. During the 14 hour flight, we were sitting in business class and discussing how the trials were going to be run.

"So, who are we really after?" asked Shawn. "The Military leaders or the Political Leaders?"

"How about the agents and soldiers who actually carried out the atrocities?" suggested Amanda, but to us, that was going a little too far.

"You can't put the whole damn country of Japan on trial," warned Andrew.

"We're not planning on it," said Amanda.

"We must suggest the scope of the crimes," I added. "I want this trial to be the first of many."

Then, Matt got an idea about what to do with the defendants that would put the trial in the perspective that I wanted it to be in.

"How about this," he suggested. "We take someone from each category: agents, executives, scientists, we cover the whole spectrum."

"You know, Matt," I said. "That is definitely the way to go at this point and we must remember that we dealing with up to 40 defendants and we are not going to win convictions for every single one of them. If we don't plan this carefully, then we are at risk of having some or all of the defendants going free."

"It depends on how much evidence we have," said Chris, trying to put things in perspective. "Let's focus on existing laws; what laws did the Pokemon Criminal Organizations break?"

"Well, certain Geneva Convention and Hague Convention," said Shawn. "Not to mention that they constantly breached airport security."

"Right," replied Matt, taking a sip of his soda. "Every time they committed a terrorist attack, they broke a law."

"My fear is at the end of day when all is said and done," added Andrew. "This trial will be viewed as nothing more than the winners exacting punishment on the losers."

Of course, I didn't want us to view it that way and decided to offer a better way of describing this trial and what it really meant to us all.

"That's how Robert Jackson initially viewed the Nuremberg Trials and it went on to be the most famous trial in history," I said.

"But we also have to remember," I added. "We are in a position for the first time in 60 years to make capturing or studying Pokemon in an unlawful manner or using them in an act of war will be dealt with as a crime."

"Hear, Hear," said Shawn and we took in what we each discussed going forward. By the time we landed at Tokyo/Narita, all of the defendants that we had selected were already rounded up and Colonel Burton Andrews was waiting to meet them all…


	7. Meeting Colonel Andrus

Chapter 7

"Meeting Colonel Andrus"

Following the announcement that they were to be taken to Germany, Giovanni and his associates were loaded into several military cargo planes and chained to them like animals. They were war criminals after all and thus they would be treated as such. Upon arrival at Rammstein Air Force Base, the criminals were taken off the planes and were huddle into an elevator where just one level up, Colonel Ben Andrus, was waiting for them. Colonel Andrews was a stern and straightforward general who learned from his father, Burton to always have power over prisoners since he held the Nazis in captivity during the Nuremberg trials. Walking into the main waiting hall of the base, he was already shown to have a disgusted look on his face upon meeting the 39 captives all lined up like the soldiers under his command.

"Corporal," he said, greeting his men before turning his attention to the Pokemon crime captives before him. "New Arrivals, identify yourself."

"John Fuji, sir," said a man with a white goatee.

"High Ranking Team Rocket scientist that was responsible for creating Mewtwo," said the young soldier.

"Former high ranking scientist," muttered Andrus.

"James Namba," said a man with a red moustache.

"Responsible for hunting Lugia and publishing…sir I can't pronounce it."

"Der Rocket," he said.

"It's filth," said the man next to him.

"You Pokemon lovers, you think I don't know that?" he snapped.

"Shut up," said Andrus, not wanting to hear another word from him as he was the most vocal of all the Team Rocket agents.

"Dr. Joesph Zager," he said. "Former High Ranking Team Rocket official and minister of overseas operations. I do not understand why I have been accused here."

But, Colonel Andrus could tell that he was being mockingly open and chose to respond in a not so subtle manner.

"I'm your jailer, not your lawyer," he answered brandishing his riding crop. "You'll get your day in court."

Andrus moved down the line to the next two individuals who were Cassidy and Butch.

"Cassidy Minamoto," said Cassidy.

"Butch Yamamoto," said Butch.

"Responsible for operating an illegal Pokemon spa and for hypnotizing Pokemon into an army on one of the orange islands among other crimes," said the soldier.

"Hello, Bill," said Colonel Andrus, knowing that he would intimidate Butch.

"It's Butch!" he snapped before Colonel Andrus whacked him with his riding crop. As Butch moaned in pain, Andrus moved to a young woman who stroke a bare resemblance to Giovanni.

"Sabrina Saffron," continued the soldier. "Former deputy leader."

"Saffron, former Saffron Gym leader," muttered Andrus as he walked over to a man with short blond hair and heavy muscles. "You."

"Lt. Michael Surge," he said.

"Former leader of the Vermillion City Gym and Team Rocket foreign minister," said Andrus, moving down the line. "You."

"Colonel, this is Mondo Apollo," said Jessie. "High Ranking Team Rocket Executive."

"You are Jessie Musashi and James Kojiro?" he asked, pointing his crop at them.

"Yes, sir," said James.

"What's wrong with this man?" he asked, placing his hand underneath Mondo's chin.

"His mind is not what it used to be," said James.

"He's an old drunk," called Dr. Namba. "It finally caught up with him."

"I said shut up!" shouted Colonel Andrus and Dr. Namba angrily did as he was told.

"Colonel," said Domino, still reeling from her capture. "This man, Dr. Namba, is a disgusting person. A pornographer and a Pokemon Baiter. I don't want to be housed with him."

"We make no distinctions, Miss Williams," he said. Just then, a man covered with armor clicked his heels and got the colonel's attention.

"Colonel," he said. "I'm the Iron Masked Marauder and may I specially protest our arrest. We were only following orders, nothing more. As a fellow soldier, surely you must understand."

Andrus looked at the Marauder who was wanted on a crime of using Celebi to disrupt the American west and handed his riding crop over to the soldier next to him and taking his hand, yanked off the top of his armor, knocking it to the floor with a loud bang. He then grabbed the Marauder's mask and pulled it off, revealing the disgusted look of the man's face.

"Now, you're no longer a soldier," said Colonel Andrus, retrieving his riding crop. "You are all war criminals! All of you! Lock them up."

So, the soldiers acted on his orders and led the group of Pokemon Crime Captives out of the room and into holding cells.

"These Pokemon Crime bastards," he muttered. "Where are your leaders?"

Meanwhile, Giovanni and the four other crime leaders were in a bedroom on the grounds of the base away from the people they oversaw. When Colonel Andrus walked in, they stood up to attention and saluted him.

"The leaders of the Pokemon Crime syndicates at your service sir," said Giovanni, rising from his bed.

"You are all in the United States Army Stockade at Rammstein Air Force Base in Germany," said Colonel Andrus. "Did they tell you why you were all here?"

"Because we lost the war," said Cyrus. "And we all assume to be shot or hanged."

"That's up to the court," replied Colonel Andrus. "They will be the ones to decide your fate."

"We've heard of this court," said Archie. "Their opinion does not concern us. The opinion of the Pokemon trainers, that is what really matters."

"Well, is that so?" asked Colonel Andrus.

"It is so," said Maxie. "History will show that everything we did was for a greater world to come."

"There will be statues of all of us all over Japan in 50 years," said Giovanni. "Little statues perhaps, but one in every home."

Instead of giving a clear response, Andrus looked over at the weight of Archie.

"Well, admiral," he said. "You're as fat as a house."

Archie did not take this very lightly and gave him a good scold upon hearing those words.

"Starting right now," he said. "I am putting you on a diet and in fact I am putting you all on a diet. You will all be mentally and physically fit to stand trial."

Just then, the sounds of an ambulance were heard and Colonel Andrus left the room in haste and was joined by several other officers armed with guns and pistols. The doors opened and a young woman wearing a U.S. Military Uniform opened the doors and created stairs to step off the truck.

"Captain," he said. "Who is it?"

"Sebastain Shimuni," she answered. "Tried to cut his wrists and throat and these soldiers before he could any real damage."

"The hunter of the Red Gyardos," said Colonel Andrus, staring down at him, before turning to an army corporal.

"Corporal," he ordered. "Take him to the infirmary. I want a four man watch on him around the clock, on the double."

"Yes sir," said the corporal.

"Good work, Captain," he said. "What's your name?"

"Hopkins, sir," she replied.

"You and your people want to chow with us?" asked Colonel Andrus.

"Thank you sir," she replied and they walked off from the chaos behind them.

"You a surgeon?" asked Colonel Andrus.

"Psychologist," she answered and Colonel Andrus had no idea how valuable she was going to be later on as the Pokemon crime leaders were getting used to their new lives as war criminals…


	8. Meeting with the Regions

Chapter 8

"Meeting with the Regions"

Following our long flight into Tokyo, we made our way into Viridian City, in the Pokemon region of Kanto and we were in a meeting where 6 of the 8 judges were present. You see, the Pokemon regions each had two judges, one American judge and one British judge since the regions were under dual American and British jurisdiction. As we sat down with the British judges, we could tell that one of them, Judge Richard Conrad of Britiain, was not going to be easy to please.

"What we are faced with or so it appears," I said as I began the meeting. "Is the secular equivalent of drafting the Ten Commandments for Pokemon, and for the Pokemon world at large, none exist."

"None are necessary," said Judge Conrad. "We're trying Pokemon war criminals whose guilt is unquestioned by the jurisdictions we respresent."

"Your honor," I said. "If we're going to hold a Pokemon war crimes trial, it must be based on guilt…"

But Judge Conrad interrupted me before I could finish my sentence and I am not a very patient man by any means necessary.

"It must also be based on a degree of guilt," he interjected. "And appropriate punishment."

"A completely fair trial with opposing counsel and cross examination," I said.

"Precisely," said Harry Radcliffe, my British counterpart.

"With eight judges that act as referees," I said, much to the displeasure of the British judges.

"As in a sporting match?" remarked Judge Robert Russell of the British Judges as Shawn looked over at Matt.

"Pain in the butt, what did I say?" he whispered.

"That is not the way it is done in my district," said Judge Russell.

"No, in the Hoenn region," said Judge James Avery, one of the American judges who was the only American judge present. "Lawyers merely help the accused prepare of a defense. They have very little role in the court itself."

"In the United States alone," I said. "A defendant is entitled to his lawyer's most aggressive representation."

"Yes as in Britain itself," added Harry.

This did not sit well with the British judges as they wanted all of the defendants to pay as much as the next person. After all, 40 British citizens were killed on 9/11 and 55 more were killed in the July 7th London bombings. Not to mention the countless more who were lost in the 9/11 airliner bombings.

"You would allow a man such as Giovanni Sakami," said Judge Donald Roberts, one of the British judges. "The leader of Team Rocket who, along with his allies, Osama Bin Laden and Al-Qaeda were all responsible for the London Bombings, the dual 9/11 attacks and for killing millions of innocent people and Pokemon to stand before a court of law and declare himself not guilty?!"

"That is precisely what we would allow," I replied, trying to follow legal protocol.

"20 million Pokemon in my region were captured and killed by these monstrous criminals," cried Judge Douglas Jones. "Half of them were trained, killed without mercy."

All Harry and I did was just stare out at Judge Jones and his British counterparts with wide eyed expressions knowing that they were going about this the wrong way. I felt like sorting them all out, but I decided against it.

"How many died in New York and Washington this way, Mr. Schneider?" asked Judge Roberts. A long silence fell over the room upon hearing those words. Many Americans and British citizens were ruthlessly murdered on 9/11 and the British judges wanted justice as much as we did. However, I decided to use a little bribery to get the four judges on board.

"Your honors," I replied. "It occurs to me that perhaps separate trials may be the best way to satisfy our differences. The Americans will hold a trial with the ones we currently have in captivity: Sakami, Shimuno, Fuji, Matsubasa. And the British will hold their own trial with the ones that you have on hand."

Another long silence fell throughout the room, but this time the tension was broken when Judge Jones laughed to himself knowing that he and his counterparts would not go at this alone.

"There is no need to be so impulsive," he said with a wry smile. "We have been allies for a long time after all and we must try to bridge our differences."

So a little while later, feeling satisfied with what I had done with my tactic, we managed to get the British Judges on board with this trial as they must have realized that if they were to go against this, then they would be doing a disservice to their people and especially to Queen Elizabeth II.

"Well, at least the prosecutions a unified group now," I said to Harry as we left the meeting. "At least we had to compromise with Judge Russell and let the judges be the jury."

"I must say," said Harry. "Your neat little trump card had managed to turn the British judges into pussycats. "

"Well, I didn't enjoy it," I replied. "I didn't want to sandbag the poor men."

"Oh, the old boys were taken aback by your remark," added Harry. "That we have the big Pokemon crime fish while they alone only have a couple of minnows."

We stepped outside and looked out among the streets of Viridian City were many people and Pokemon walked about freely, minding their own business. It was hard to believe that it was only a decade since the worst attack on modern day humans had ever occurred.

"Nonetheless I couldn't argue his point," I said. "A majority of the killed in the attacks was my own countrymen and you lost some countrymen too, Harry. But, I cannot help asking, how can you look out among all this and still guarantee these people a vigorous defense?"

Harry was quick to answer that for that even though we were the same age as him and his deputy prosecutor, Hermione Watson, he and her had prosecuted more Pokemon war criminals than us.

"I want to put their national socialism on trial," he answered. "So, they can incriminate themselves. Besides, after everything that has happened, I don't want something like 9/11 to ever happen again."

After a few moments, we stepped down the stairs and turned our attention to the next phase at hand and that was to find a courthouse for the trial.

"Well," said Harry, changing the subject. "There is no question you are the undisputed leader in all of this, today proved that. As soon as we are done here, you'd better find a place for the trial, if anything that can hold a large trial still exists that is."

Of course finding a place for the trial was going to be a lot harder than I thought it would be, but no matter where we would hold the trial, justice was going to be served either way possible…


	9. Viridian City Palace of Justice

Chapter 9

"Viridian City Palace of Justice"

Now that we had the approval of the judges, we left the meeting with the intent of now finding a courthouse where the trial would be held. It wasn't to be that easy, for you see, many loved one of victims of Team Rocket's attacks wanted to hold the trial in the United States, particularly at the site of where the World Trade Center once stood. But, due to the heightened security of New York City following 9/11, it would be impossible for us to actually hold a trial in that particular location. Not to mention that we had close to 40 defendants and a courtroom let alone a prison would be able to hold that many defendants. Another possibility that was being discussed was Guantanamo Bay in Cuba, where the United States kept its terrorist captives like KSM. However, the island nation and the United States did not really get along that well, so those plans quickly fell through.

As we drove around Viridian City, we could not imagine the horror that both people and Pokemon went through. You see, the war spread into the Pokemon and was not just in the Middle East. Many civilians and their Pokemon in the Pokemon regions of Japan were killed from the time the war on terror started in 2001 to the killing of Bin Laden and the surrender of Giovanni and his fellow commanders a few weeks earlier. Finally, we came across a large building that had pillars supposedly based on the Roman infrastructure during the Roman Empire. However, Amanda could hardly believe her eyes when it came to driving around Viridian City.

"Jeff, I can't believe this," she gasped, looking around at the still damaged buildings. "You know, my brother came here as a college student. I mean this isn't the same city. There were Pokemon Centers and Japanese Culture and infrastructure."

"This was also the site of some of Team Rocket's biggest rallies," I said, looking out towards a stadium where Team Rocket had held their rallies during our conflict with them and their fellow groups. "Viridian City was the spiritual center of Pokemon Criminal Organizations."

I then turned towards General Clay, the army captain responsible over the troops stationed in Viridian City.

"General Clay," I asked. "What are the odds of us finding a place for the trial in this city?"

"Army guarantees it," he replied. "Parts of this city were untouched by the attacks." We then made our way towards the building and Captain Kiley, who was accompanying the general, explained what it was.

"Grand old Palace of Justice," he said, however Amanda was not so sure that he was being correct about it. "It's a Landmark in more ways than one. It was targeted frequently by American forces, but it was never attacked."

"But," interjected Amanda, who was correcting the two men about their explanation. "Wasn't this the Viridian City gym?"

"It was, Miss Aspirino," replied General Clay. "But, in order to have a gym, Team Rocket dismantled it and made it into a Pokemon Gym. We believe that if we convert this gym into a courtroom, we will have the opportunity to try the defendants here in this building."

We walked inside and saw that the courthouse was vandalized in the past as evident by the damages to the inside that were being shown. As we looked around, we could hardly believe that Giovanni would even run a Pokemon gym here. Of course, right from the start, I was suspicious of the fact that Giovanni became a gym leader for far more diabolical purposes.

"As we walk inside," explained General Clay. "You will see the offices in the East Wing and West Wing and down in the basement, all the jail cells you'll need."

Amanda then leaned over and whispered to me what she believes went down in those jail cells.

"Those were the jail cells where they kept the captured Pokemon," she whispered. "Those must be the cells where the Pokemon used in the 9/11 attacks were possibly trained."

"I can't help but agree with you on that, Amanda," I replied, as we entered what was the main center of the Viridian City gym.

"Mr. Schneider, Miss Aspirino," said General Clay. "May I present to you, the courtroom."

We stepped inside the gym and were both amazed that used to be a Pokemon Gym and we believed almost immediately that if we were to hold this trial, it would have to be in the courtroom that Team Rocket dismantled to turn into a Pokemon Gym. However, we were both shocked by the damages that it took during the ten years we were at war.

"This is a mess," I remarked. "It's not the Viridian City Gym everybody knows."

"It may be a mess," said Captain Kiley. "But it's doable."

Amanda then walked over and showed me something that was completely overlooked during the Viridian City's existence.

"Jeff," she called to me. "Look at this."

I hurried over to what Amanda wanted to show me and what she showed me was very shocking to say the least.

"The Ten Commandments," she whispered.

"The Ten Commandments in the same building where Team Rocket and its allies stripped the Pokemon world of Justice and made a gym out of this place," I gasped in awe and it that moment, it all became clear and that this was the place to hold the trial.

"This is it," I said. "This is the place to hold the trial."

"Give me the word and I will have General McChrystal move in 500 Pokemon Criminal POW's," said General Clay. "We'll start cleaning up the whole city."

"Well, I am giving you that order right now," I said and the two army soldiers looked around to see what needed to be done and we decided to leave them to their jobs.

"The Pokemon world is finally going to see some justice once again," I said.

"It's about time too," added Amanda. "These people should pay for what they did."

Just then, a soldier came running towards us with a message from the U.S. military base that was right nearby.

"Excuse me, Mr. Schneider," he said. "This was just forwarded from the base. It's news regarding one of the judges."

"Thank you, my friend," I said and the soldier saluted me and left us alone. I opened the enveloped and pulled out the message inside and what I read was somewhat surprising to me.

"Amanda, listen to this," I said. "President Obama wants to appoint John Biddle as the Chief American Judge for the trial."

"Are you serious?" she gasped. "But, he was fired as American Pokemon Attorney General. Why would he even do this?"

"Guilt, remorse maybe," I suggested. "I guess it's this instead of a gold watch or a new IPod."

Amanda then looked down towards the letter and took a closer look at it. I guess I must have missed something, didn't I?

"Well, read Obama's writing," she said. "Unless you have a problem with it…"

"…which I don't," I finished before closing the letter up, before realizing I had another task to complete before this trial were to begin.

"Well, I have to fly back to Washington and brief President Obama anyway," I said. "Maybe along the way, I can stop in Baltimore and try to conjole Biddle into becoming a team player."

However, Amanda didn't know that I had to make this trip alone and stopped me before I could leave the room.

"So, before you take off," she said. "When do we leave?"

"Well, I need you to stay here and set up our offices," I said. "Might as well do some shopping for clothes you are going to wear for the trial. There is a shopping mall not too far from here."

Amanda looked down at herself and with the fact that she was currently wearing a gray sequin shirt and white skirt, she definitely needed a more professional wardrobe for the long trial that was about to take place.

"Thanks," she said. "I needed to do some shopping anyway. I didn't pack very much."

"It's okay," I said. "I'll see you when I get back."

Given the mutual relationship that we had between one another, we gave each other a kiss and I left for Narita Airport to start my long journey back to the United States. Meanwhile, back in Germany, the defendants were taken from the confines of the military prison at Rammstein and were about to be loaded onto Rocket One, now in the service of the United States military.

"When your name is called," said a soldier. "Get your ass on the plane."

He then began to read off the names, one by one and with each name that was called that particular prisoner was to make his way onto the plane.

"Fuji," read the soldier and Dr. Fuji, stepped forward and with chains on his wrists and ankles made his way up onto the plane.

"Namba," called the soldier and as he continued to call the names, Giovanni leaned over towards a young man named Mondo, who was being held on the charge of educating young boys and girls about the ways of Team Rocket.

"When you board the plane," he whispered. "Get a seat by the window, dear boy. It may be the last view we have of our new home."

The names continued and after a while, everyone was on board and the captured Rocket One departed Rammstein Air Force Base heading east towards Japan and the trial of the 21st century….


	10. Meeting Judge Biddle

Chapter 10

"Meeting Judge Biddle"

So while Amanda was overseeing the restoration of the Viridian City Palace of Justice, I was once again on United Airlines this time heading for Baltimore to meet with Judge John Biddle with whom President Obama had nominated to be the chief American judge for the trial. After a long flight from Tokyo to Los Angeles and then a long flight from Los Angeles to Baltimore, I arrived at a premiere restaurant called Café Hon where I meet Judge Biddle, who was at the time the chief Pokemon judge for the Baltimore/Washington, D.C. area.

My first impressions of him were of someone who was emotionally scarred when he was told to step aside as Pokemon Attorney General, but I had to make him part of the judicial team that was going to put these monsters away.

"I couldn't face going back into private practice," he said as we ate lunch. "Not after all those years in Tokyo with the attacks and the war. What is the current status at Viridian City?"

"Well," I replied, taking a sip of cranberry juice. "We have settled on 40 men and women."

"Very good," he said. "What have you nailed it down to?"

"We have trimmed it down to those who ran the Pokemon Crime Organizations to the executives who helped ran it and the high ranking agents who actually carried out the captures," I explained. "This way not one person is able to get off scot free."

"Remember also, Jeff," he said. "You may also fail to win convictions and the worst case scenario is that everyone goes free. However, I am sure that you have plenty of evidence that will settle for 40 clean convictions."

He then pulled into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a cranberry wood gavel that looked to be about sixty years old. The gavel seemed familiar but I didn't know exactly what it was until he explained it to me.

"But I want to explain something to you, Jeff," he said. "This gavel I hold in my hand was the same one that Sir Geoffrey Lawrence used during the Nuremberg Trials. My uncle was one of the judges who wanted to be the head of the court but he gave up his ambition at the insistence of Robert Jackson. I want whoever is going to be the president of the tribunal to have this gavel as sign of justice. Will you do this for me?"

He gave me the gavel and I examined it for a brief moment before looking back at him. I didn't know what to say except that I was clutching onto a piece of history.

"Yes, I will do that, John," I said. "But, we are going to have one American president of the tribunal and one British president of the tribunal. I can't split this gavel on two presidents. Perhaps with your blessings, I can give this to the American president of the tribunal."

"Do whatever you want with it," he said. "But, remember, this gavel represents the justice that all evil will get when everything is all said and done."

So, as our meeting ended, I could not help but wonder how much this gavel meant to us. Biddle was right, this gavel is a symbol of justice, even more so than a Pokeball at that moment in time. It seemed also that John was trying to avoid the flaws that his uncle made at Nuremberg and didn't have any ego riding on this trial. I hoped to God that he was really telling the truth.

But, while I continued my rounds in Washington, back in Viridian City, Amanda was continuing to oversee the preparations to the Palace of Justice's restoration. During this time also, she had managed to buy a few skirt suits for the trial although she was fine with the black pantsuit she always for our cases back in Boston, MA and Providence, RI. However, she could not help but feel a little uneasy with the Pokemon Crime POW's that were working on the building.

"I must say that it is a lot nervewracking walking past 300 Pokemon crime POW's carrying pickaxes," she said nervously as she walked into my office that was once Giovanni's. "I've got to start wearing pants more often."

"Well, that's why you have a bodyguard," chuckled Andrew. "Just let one of them try and mess with you."

Andrew and another soldier that had just walked in set about rotating my desk towards a window, but Amanda stopped them because I didn't like the sun in my eyes.

"He doesn't like the sun in his eyes," she said to them. "But thanks anyway."

"Not a problem," said Andrew. "Let us know if you need anything else."

So, they left the room and Amanda put her purse on the desk and pulled out what appeared to be a picture of her brother, Nick, a Pokemon Trainer who joined the war effort and paid with his life doing it. It was a very emotional moment for her knowing that her brother was not going to be here for this important moment in world history.

Meanwhile, Colonel Andrus had the Pokemon Crime Captives placed in the cells where they housed their Pokemon Captives in the basement of the Viridian City Palace of Justice. In another vacant part of the prison, he had a brief message for the men who were now going to have the job of guarding Giovanni and his fellow captives.

"Now, the first thing you must understand about these men and women is that they are war criminals," he explained to them. "Their rank means nothing and there is to be no exchanging of salutes or any other military courtesy."

He then paused when it came to what he said next which was about the 9/11 attacks and bombings themselves.

"Now, I know most of you men saw combat," he continued. "You've lost friends, companions and we have all seen the World Trade Center towers burn and fall in New York. We have all seen the bodies on the side of the roads in Afghanistan, Iraq and the innocent men and women who died over the Atlantic Ocean. Men and women who gave their lives in the service of their country so that we have the ability to bring these criminals to justice."

Colonel Andrus took another pause and sighed heavily to catch his breath.

"Right now," he continued yet again. "Our job is to make sure these criminals survive long enough to have that justice served so that our families, our friends, our companions did not die in vain. That will be all."

"TEN HUT!" cried a soldier and the men were at ease as they turned towards the portion of the cell where the Pokemon Criminal Organizations were being held captive…


	11. A Friend Within the Compound

Chapter 11

"A Friend Within the Compound"

Giovanni could hardly believe where he and his fellow captives were in. They were in the prison cells where they kept their Pokemon Captives for so many years. Now, instead of the Pokemon themselves, they were in here, awaiting the moments where justice would be handed down to them and that they would pay for the lives that they took away from this Earth. All he did was sit in his cell and think about what would be happening to him and his colleagues. In fact, Giovanni's heart from all the wine drinking he had done throughout his life was beginning to take his toll and as he sat there, he felt his heart give out and began to gasp in pain.

"All right, Dr. Sakami," said a soldier. "Time for you to clean your…"

But, he was stopped midsentence when he saw Giovanni lying on the floor gasping for air and the soldier dropped the mop and bucket that he was bringing to Giovanni and ran to find a doctor that could help Giovanni.

"Get a Doctor!" he shouted. "Somebody get a doctor!"

A few moments later, the army doctor came into the cell and two soldiers laid Giovanni on the bed and the doctor administered drugs to get him stabilized. Colonel Andrus, who had heard of what was going on, ran into the cell and stared down at him.

"What happened here?" he asked the doctor.

"He had a mild heart attack," replied the doctor. "The blood flow to his heart must have stopped and if we waited any longer, it would have led to heart failure."

Colonel Andrus then realized that he was not going to lose any prisoners on his watch and turned his attention over to a young soldier with a black beard.

"Great, that's just what I don't need," he said, turning his attention to the soldier. "To lose the biggest bull in the roundup. What is your name, soldier?"

"McGovern, sir," said the soldier. "Lieutenant McGovern."

"All right, McGovern," he ordered. "I am making this man your personal responsibility; he is not to exert himself."

He then looked back down at Giovanni with a death glare.

"As God is my witness," he said. "He and his cohorts will be in the best of health when they hang him."

Colonel Andrus then left the room and Giovanni looked up weakly towards Lieutenant McGovern. McGovern then looked back down at Giovanni with a sense of compassion in his eyes.

"Lieutenant McGovern," he said weakly. "What is your given name?"

"James, sir," he replied. "I've been assigned to your well-being for the trial on the orders of Colonel Andrus."

Giovanni had a sense of relief knowing that this man, the only one he could trust at this point, was going to be his supervisor. Colonel Andrus wanted Giovanni to be alive for the trial and that was exactly what he was going to get.

"Don't worry," continued James. "As long as you cooperate with us, nothing is going to happen to you. We may be soldiers and you and your friends may be our prisoners, but we have a human side as much as you do."

Giovanni then sighed heavily as the drugs that were given to him were starting to take an effect on him. James noticed this and smiled at him as he helped Giovanni to his feet.

"A human side," he whispered. "Was something that I never had in any point of my life. Maybe, you could help me possess one."

"I'll do whatever I can," said James. "On the condition that you don't give us any medical scares, do you understand?"

Giovanni didn't say anything, but all he could do was nod as a response, knowing how important James was going to be for him in the days and months ahead.

Meanwhile, after a return flight on United Airlines from Baltimore to Tokyo via San Francisco, I arrived back in Tokyo two days later after my meeting with Judge Biddle and President Obama in regards to the trial preparations. The clean-up efforts in Viridian City were paying off and that was something that made me feel good as we got closer and closer to the start of the trial. Arriving back at the Palace, I saw Amanda wearing one of her new skirt suits which was gray and she wore a pink blouse underneath as well as black high heels.

"Well, you sure cleaned up nice," I said to her. "How's the process?"

"We seemed to nearly be done," she said, showing off her new suit. "I wore this for you."

"Thanks," I said. "Where is the team?"

"They are waiting in your office," she said. "But, can I show you the courtroom first?"

"Sure," I said. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you too," she replied and we walked into the courtroom where the POW's were still hard at work getting the courtroom ready in time to start the trial. Captain Kiley, who was assisting with the restorations walked over to me when he noticed my arrival.

"Mr. Schneider," he said. "It's good to have you back. As you can see, we have made a lot of progress with getting the courtroom ready. We have eliminated the gym and replaced with a dock, a gallery and the benches."

"Very good," I said, looking around at the process. "How is the listening devices coming along?"

"We are having Apple design the process as we go," replied Captain Kiley. "But, we'll be ready for you, I promise."

"I have no doubt," I said, walking away, but Captain Kiley stopped me again.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "You're a chief Pokemon Justice of the Supreme Court."

"You know," I replied. "I've had this job since I graduated from the Pokemon Academy and I have no doubt everything is going to come together. Things were a lot easier back then."

"Shouldn't go around giving away your secrets," advised Captain Kiley.

"I won't tell if you won't," I said and then Amanda and I went to my office where Shawn, Andrew and Matt were waiting for us.

"All right," I said handing out case files to people. "I'll take the crime leaders and Amanda you can do the executives. Shawn, I'd like you to do the agents and scientists."

Each of us took our file and carefully studied it knowing that one wrong move could result in an overturned conviction.

"Actually, Jeff," said Shawn. "These cases against them look pretty good, but we may be overlooking one critical detail."

"And what is that?" I asked.

"What if the defendants want Pokemon criminal lawyers?" said Shawn.

This moved disgusted Andrew and Matt, knowing that these people deserved no defense, but of course, we wanted this to be a fair trial and each defendant was entitled to have one.

"For crying out loud, guys," groaned Andrew. "Pokemon Criminals defending Pokemon Criminals when they should be on trial themselves?"

"The last time I checked," said Amanda. "There were no Pokemon Criminal lawyers to begin with?"

"It may be so, Amanda," I said. "But just remember that each defendant is entitled to his or her lawyer's most aggressive representation."

It was then that I made a decision that would diversify our involvement with the trial at hand. It was a wise decision that needed to be made.

"As a matter of fact," I said to the people assembled. "I think it would be best for the British to hand out the indictments as it would be wrong of us to hog the whole show."

The three men that sat across from me looked at me with worried glances and then gulped nervously knowing that these criminals would be dealt with aggressively and that having the British deliver the indictments would be wrong. But, I wanted this trial to be fair, one way or another…


	12. Dinner at the Ketchums

Chapter 12

"Dinner at the Ketchums"

After another day of restoring the Viridian City Palace of Justice, we left that night knowing that everything was going according to plan for the most part. Amanda and I were driven in a chauffeured limousine to Pallet Town which was not too far from Viridian City. It was here that Amanda's friend, Ash Ketchum lived with his mother and his Pikachu. In fact, Amanda's decision to have us stay with Ash and his mother proved to be a wise one, knowing that a majority of hotels were going to be booked for the trial.

"This is it," she said, as we drove up to the house. "Did you think that we were going to sleep on the streets?"

She patted me on the shoulder as we laughed and got out of the limo and grabbed our bags before going up to the front door where Ash and Delia Ketchum were waiting for us.

"Amanda," said Delia, extending out her arms. "It's good to see you again after so long."

"It's good to see you again too, Delia," she said as she hugged her and Ash. "This is my boss, Jeff Schneider, who is running the trial."

"So, we finally meet," said Ash, shaking my hand. "Amanda has told me so much about you and I have always admired your cases."

"And I have admired you and your desire to become a Pokemon Master," I said. "I must say that you sure have come a long way."

Just then, a Mr. Mime came over and grabbed our bags before carrying them upstairs. I had forgotten that Delia had a Mr. Mime that did housework around the Ketchum residence.

"Don't worry, Jeff," reassured Delia. "Mimey is so good with things. I'm sure he will take care of your bags."

"I hope so," I said nervously as we walked inside the house. We then walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch, where Amanda took off her high heels.

"That felt good," she said, taking them off her feet. "My feet are killing me."

"I'm sure that you have a few long days ahead of you," said Delia as she prepared dinner. "This trial is going to be big from what I have heard. How many people are going to be on trial anyway?"

"We've decided on 40 men and women," I replied, before turning to Ash. "And Ash, the two Team Rocket agents with the talking Meowth that tormented you and your friends repeatedly are among those that will be tried."

Ash took a sip of water and looked over towards me with a worried glance, with which I was surprised to see coming from him. After all, Jessie and James tormented Ash the most and to see a worried reaction from him made me feel concerned.

"Why are you trying Jessie and James?" asked Ash worriedly. "I know that they have tortured me and my friends on a consitant basis, but don't you think you should be leinant towards them?"

"Pika, Pi," added Pikachu.

"I am afraid Ash that Jessie and James may have played a role in several terrorist attacks, including both the 9/11 attacks and the 9/11 airliner bombings. If we find them guilty, then they could pay with their lives."

Ash turned white as a ghost upon hearing those words as Delia finished with preparing dinner. Amanda placed her hand on Ash's leg in an effort to calm him down.

"Jeff," he replied. "I need you to know that they have helped us out in the past despite the fact that we are enemies. You must understand that."

"I do, Ash," I said. "But, Amanda and I are the ones prosecuting them and it's the eight judges who will decide the eventual outcome. So, I am afraid you are just going to have to wait while this trial plays out."

"Jeff is right, Ash," added Amanda. "You need to trust us on this one. We are in a position to eradicate crimes against Pokemon once and for all. You and your friends will never have to worry about Team Rocket or its affiliates ever again when all is said and done."

Ash wasn't sure about this, but he had to trust us and what we were assigned to do and that was to bring justice to the people who lives were snatched in terror attacks caused by Team Rocket and their affiliates.

"If you can at least convince the judges to give them a life sentence," said Ash. "Then that would be happy for me."

"Now, Ash," I replied in a fatherly voice. "I am a prosecutor, not a defense attorney. It is up to them to speak to the judges about that, not us. So, we need your cooperation on this matter, understand?"

"I understand," sighed Ash as we went to dine on Steak and Salmon that Delia had made for us.

When we went to bed that night, Amanda and I were still dumbstruck by why Ash would want us to be light on Jessie and James.

"Something must be keeping Ash from realizing the full truth," said Amanda as she changed out of her skirt suit. "Jessie and James are criminals and they must pay for their crimes."

"All we need to do is make them answer for their crimes," I said, getting into one of the two guest beds that were provided to us . "Then maybe Biddle and the other judges would give them maybe a sentence of life imprisonment. But, it's our job to get justice for the terrorist victims and we cannot allow little distractions like this to ruin what we have to do."

"I agree," said Amanda. "Ash is going to have to discover the truth eventually of what is going to take place."

She then yawned as we both turned out the lights and went to sleep, knowing that the trial was going full steam ahead, but Ash would have to learn that people need to pay for their crimes and Jessie and James were no exception as well as any of their other defendants for that matter…


	13. Handing Out the Indictments

Chapter 13

"Handing out the Indictments"

Early the next morning, Colonel Andrus was up early to assist a young British officer in delivering the indictments against Giovanni and his associates. The officer was nervous about approaching these men and women who carried out mass murders against people and Pokemon alike. He had faced these people before in Iraq and Afghanistan when he was captured by them twice, but knew that in order for justice to be served, he would have to face them again. However, Giovanni would somehow know of this young soldier and little did the young man know how much Giovanni would come to admire him for who he is.

"We'll start with this one," said Colonel Andrus, pointing towards Giovanni's cell.

"I hope I shant make a balls of it," the soldier said nervously.

"You'll do just fine, old chap," remarked Colonel Andrus. "Open it up."

The soldiers opened the cell door and the young British soldier stepped into the cell of the second most wanted man in the world. He placed his bag of indictments on the ground and stared at Giovanni dead in the face.

"Good morning," he said. "I am Major Ferguson, I am the officer appointed by the International Military Tribunal to…"

But, Giovanni stopped him before he could finish his introduction as he knew something familiar about this Major Ferguson.

"Wait," he interjected. "You're British."

"I am," replied Major Ferguson.

"Finally, a civilized man," he said, putting down the book he was reading.

"Ferguson, Ferguson," he wondered out loud. "What is your given name?"

"Aidyn," replied Major Ferguson.

"Major Aidyn Ferguson," he replied. "Where have I heard this name before?"

"I was captured, tortured by Team Aqua and escaped twice," replied Major Ferguson, looking nervously at Giovanni.

"So, you have earned your given name," said Giovanni. "You know, it is interesting that we'd finally meet on an occasion like this."

But, Aidyn stood his ground and now did what he had to do and that was to hand out the indictments against Giovanni and his associates.

"I am the officer appointed by the International Military Tribunal to serve upon you a copy of the indictment in which you are named as a defendant," he said firmly, handing him the indictment. "I am also to advise as to your rights to counsel…"

But, Giovanni interrupted him again, taking the indictment that was given to him and throwing it on his cell bed.

"I care nothing for lawyers, my friend," said Giovanni. "You can find one for me, Major Aidyn Ferguson. We're men of culture, we both know the truth. The victors will always be the judges and the vanquished always the accused, yes?"

Nevertheless, all Aidyn did was pick up his bag of indictments and leave the cell, shutting the door behind him as Giovanni sat down on the bed and began to look over the charges that were against him. As he read the indictment, Aidyn did the same thing at the other cells and their receptions to them ranged from subtle to outrageous.

"Until I've studied this, I cannot speak to the accuracy of the charges against me," said Ghetsis, the leader of Team Plasma. "But, I acknowledge the necessity of this trial and accept my inclusion in it."

"How can you say that before reading the charges?" asked Aidyn confusingly.

"There is a common responsibility for the crimes that were committed in the name of Pokemon Crime," he replied. "No one is blameless, apart from the victims."

"But we were just following orders," cried Vicious.

"I know about crimes against Pokemon, but not crimes against Pokemon," whimpered Domino.

"Here is a list of lawyers," said Aidyn as he handed one of the indictments to Dr. Namba.

"Rocket Killers," he shouted as he looked at his indictment. "All Rocket Killers!"

"I want to be defended by a Japanese Naval Officer," demanded Archie, the leader of Team Aqua.

"I wanted to be a lawyer myself," said Sebastian. "I was full of ideals."

When Aidyn handed Sabrina her indictment, all she did was drop it on the floor silently and not pick it up.

"Why don't you just shoot us now?" cried Butch angrily, but Aidyn stood his ground and Butch grew calmer and spoke in a hushed tone. "Why don't you shoot us now?"

So, all of the defendants went to bed that night, knowing of the amount of charges against them. The next morning however, Colonel Andrus was in the middle of shaving himself when a telephone call had brought him in an urge pace to one of the cells in question. Still in his bathrobe, he ran to the cell of Mondo Apollo, one of the Team Rocket executives who was being carried out on a stetcher with a rope fastened around his neck, but he was still alive as he tried to tighen the noose around his neck in an effort to take his own life. Colonel Andrus was disgusted by this and knew what needed to be done at that very moment, starting now.

"I want a guard posted at every cell," he ordered, getting into one of the soldier's faces. "They're to be watched around the clock!"

The soldiers clicked their heels as Colonel Andrus stormed away in anger and frustration, knowing that one of his prisoners had attempted to kill himself.

"I WILL NOT HAVE THEM TAKING THE EASY WAY OUT!" he shouted, making his men know that if one defendant took his or her own life, then their mission to make sure that these people get justice for their crimes would not go through and the crimes themselves would go unpunished.

Meanwhile, Giovanni had heard the commotion from his cell and deep down, he wanted to kill himself and become a martyr for his own cause. But, he knew that there was no way he could do so, he was going to have to live through this trial, one way or another and that it was like he said to Major Ferguson that the victors would always be the judges and that the vanquished would always be the accused…


	14. Psychological Conditions

Chapter 14

"Psychological Conditions"

A light rain fell on Viridian City the day after Mondo Apollo's attempted suicide. Amanda and I arrived early the next morning at the Palace of Justice with the news about the attempted suicide and decided that while Giovanni and his fellow captives were terrorists, they were still human and that I had make sure that they were still alive for us to deliver the justice that they so desperately had to receive. Summoning Colonel Andrus into my office, I wanted to touch base with him about the sanity of the prisoners in question and that I also wanted him to meet Captain Hopkins, the U.S. Army Psychologist who was transferred to Viridian City to consult on the suicide risk of the prisoners.

"Mr. Schneider," said Colonel Andrus, walking in and shaking my hand as he took off his helmet. "I understand you wanted to see me about what happened yesterday morning."

"I have," I said. "Would you care to sit down?"

"Certainly," he said and sat down in the chair that was in front of my desk. He then took notice of my office and remembered it to being Giovanni's before his capture. "Didn't this used to be Giovanni's office?"

"It was his office until I took it over, Colonel," I said. "But, I called you here this morning in regards to the attempted suicide that happened yesterday morning around 8:00am. Would you care to tell me what happened?"

"I was shaving myself," explained Colonel Andrus. "When I got a phone call saying that there had been an attempted suicide in the cell of Mondo Apollo, one of the Team Rocket executives. Upon seeing this, I have ordered my men to watch them around the clock and that I give you on my life that no one will be taking the easy way out."

I took a sip of my orange juice and then pressed the buzzer that was on my desk. Amanda, who was in another room, responded to my buzz and immediately answered it.

"Amanda?" I asked.

"Yes, Jeff?" she replied.

"Is Captain Hopkins here yet?" I asked again. "I have Colonel Andrus in my office now."

"She should be here any minute, Jeff," replied Amanda. "I will send her to you."

Colonel Andrus wondered for a moment and then remembered that Captain Hopkins was the one who brought Sebastian Shimuni in on a stretcher when he attempted to kill himself. I then turned my attention back to Colonel Andrus.

"It's going to be for their own good, Colonel," I said. "I don't want them to take the easy way out as much as you do, so that is why we need to make this a team effort and that you are going to need help."

Just then, Captain Hopkins knocked on the door and a soldier standing guard outside my office opened it and allowed her inside.

"Good to see you again, Captain," said Colonel Andrus as she sat down next to him. "I could sure use your help."

I took a stack of papers in my hand and handed them to Colonel Andrus and Captain Hopkins for them to look at. The reported showed the full extent of what happened the day before.

"Now, I've called you here on the matter of what happened yesterday to Mr. Apollo," I said to them. "It's my personal view that I think there should be some form of letting the defenders recreate themselves before and after the trial."

"What is your view on that, Mr. Schneider?" asked Colonel Andrus. "These men and women need to think about their fate."

"That is true, Colonel," added Captain Hopkins. "But, they have nothing to do in the interim. We need to put together a recreational plan for these men and women to stay sane until the judgment is passed on down to them."

As much as he was against this idea, Colonel Andrus had to go along with Captain Hopkins' suggestion. It was his mission to keep them alive and after what had happened the day before, he knew that he needed to accept whatever helps came his way.

"What do you propose on that, Captain?" asked Colonel Andrus, turning to Captain Hopkins.

"Well, Colonel, based on your setup you have in the dungeons," replied Captain Hopkins. "I think maybe we could put together a small library and maybe a recreational yard for them to exercise in."

"That is a good suggestion," I remarked. "Perhaps it will break their minds up a little bit and not think about the trial all that much."

Colonel Andrus then had an idea about Captain Hopkins' involvement with the prisoners. He would put her in their lives and then report everything that she hears to him.

"I also have one other suggestion in mine," said Colonel Andrus. "I think I'll put you in their life, Captain Hopkins."

Captain Hopkins turned with a worried glance and gulped nervously about it.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"I think maybe it would be best if these people have a chance to jibber jabber with someone as bright as enthusiastic as yourself," suggested Colonel Andrus. "However, whatever they say to you, you will report to me. Remember, these are war criminals, prisoners, not patients. That's the deal, Captain, take it or leave it."

Captain Hopkins wanted to object to this, but she couldn't for the sake of the possibly innocent captives that were inside.

"The library and the exercise yard, sir?" she asked.

"You got it," replied Colonel Andrus smiling, knowing that his bargaining chip worked. So, we broke up the meeting and as both Captain Hopkins and Colonel Andrus went their separate ways, I walked my way down to the documents room where Matt was going through every single bit of documents of the crimes that the Pokemon Criminal Organizations had ever done.

"You know, the Pokemon Criminal Organizations are a bunch of perverse people," he said as he looked over the mountains of documentation. "They had the audacity to keep record of every damn thing they do. It's downright perverse if you ask me."

"Well, we'll settle for 40 clean convictions with all this evidence, Matt," I replied. "Did you find any documentation that could prove useful?"

"Ha, take your pick," he said, pointing out to the assortment of documentation. "There are plenty of choices."

So, I went through the piles of documentation that were in the room but I was satisfied with the important fact that Captain Hopkins was going to get into the prisoners' lives, so that what happened yesterday morning, would not happen again…


	15. One Last Party

Chapter 15

"One Last Party"

By the time that everything was finished on restoring the Viridian City Palace of Justice to its glory before Team Rocket converted it into a Pokemon gym, the trial had been set for Memorial Day, May 30, 2011. It may have been a federal holiday, but for the judicial system, there was no such thing as a holiday. I made sure that our team was thinking about the 3,000 people who died in New York, Washington and Shanksville plus the 2,000 people who died over the Atlantic Ocean and how none of them were being treated to a three day weekend or any holiday for that matter. And so, on the Friday before the trial was to start, the US Army sponsored a welcoming ball at the Hilton Viridian for all those who would be attending the trial and for those who would be taking part in it.

"This simultaneous translation business," laughed Judge Jones as we drank glasses of champagne. "It's like taking a room in the Taj Mahal hotel and may I assure you, whoever tried on those electronic earmuffs…"

"That's earphones, Judge Jones," chuckled Harry.

"…Earphones," finished Judge Jones. "Whoever invented them, did not try them over a barister's wig."

"Oh, not to worry," added Harry. "On you and your colleagues, they'll be most becoming."

"We'll have to change our style then now, won't we?" remarked Judge Jones.

Amanda then took notice of Captain Hopkins, who was the psychologist assigned to keep the prisoners alive and sane. She liked the fact that someone was there to keep the prisoners alive and well during this trial and by any means necessary was she going to do just that.

"What do you think of Captain Hopkins, Jeff?" she asked. "Do you think she'll be able to keep the prisoners alive?"

"I hope so, Amanda," I replied. "That suicide attempt has really put us under pressure. I want us to win 40 clear convictions before everything is all said and done."

"That is, if you can get them," remarked Amanda. "Remember what you were told before you came here."

"I know, I know," I said nonchantily. "I won't win them all. But, I hope so."

Just then, I noticed the arrival of Judge Biddle who was just coming into the ballroom. It had been three weeks since I last saw him that day at Café Hon and I assumed that he brought his uncle's gavel with him.

"John," I said, shaking his hand. "It's good to see you again. How was your flight?"

"It wasn't bad," he replied. "It was a quick layover in Los Angeles and a long flight from there to Tokyo. It gave me the opportunity to prepare myself for the trial."

He then pulled out the gavel from his coat pocket and showed it to me and Amanda. I knew right then and there that he was expecting me to name the two presidents of the tribunal.

"Well, John," I said. "I think you are expecting me to name the nominations for presidents of the tribunal."

"I am," he said. "What have you decided?"

"I've decided on you and Judge Conrad," I said. "We need seniority to lead this trial from here on in. Considering the experience that they have had, they are qualified for the position."

John was taking a back for a second as he wasn't expecting to become the American President of the Court. John always wanted to share the glory with someone else and that being one the presidents of the court was not something he had in mind.

"I thought Judge Avery was the man I had wanted," protested John. "This is probably the last appointment of his career, Jeff. This is how he's going out."

"John, James' role will be of significant importance," I said. "But, the President feels that you deserve this moment more than anyone. I know for a fact that Judge Avery will finish his career with great honor. After all, this is good practice for you to take his place. I assure you."

John wasn't sure about this, but he knew that he had to take the lead on this matter as Amanda and I led him over to meet Harry and the British Judges. Meanwhile, Harry's deputy prosecutor, Hermione Watson was chattering with Shawn, Andrew and Matt about the defendants themselves.

"Well, if there is ever a moment where a defendant kills themselves," she said. "Who should we get to replace that person in the dock?"

"It's not a Broadway show, Hermione," laughed Shawn. "Why don't we just get an understudy? I mean there are plenty more Pokemon Criminal Operatives out there. I've been getting information on them day after day."

"How are you getting information out of them, Shawn?" asked Hermione. "You aren't using estranged tactics, are you?"

"Well, if they are behaving themselves and cooperating," said Andrew. "Then Shawn goes easy on them. If not, they get water boarded until they cooperate."

"All in the days work of U.S. Army interrogation," he sighed as he drank his glass of champagne. Just then, they saw us return with Judge Biddle as I introduced him to Harry and the British Judges. The four of them suddenly took notice of how upset John was.

"Biddle doesn't look too happy," said Shawn. "Something must have happened."

"He's going to be the American President of the Tribunal," said Matt. "I read the order from President Obama."

A shudder went through the backs of our team upon hearing those words, for John was a rookie at this, but he had presided over many Pokemon related trials and President Obama thought that he was ready for this opportunity. At that moment, Judge James Avery, the man who John wanted to be the American President of the court, got up to the microphone at the sounds of the drumroll.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," he said, raising his glass in a toast. "Please, a salute to my colleagues in the law, where from this day forward, we will use the law to speak our minds and not behave like dogs on a leash. To the law!"

"To the Law!" cried the crowd and then the band began playing slow dance music and Harry and Hermione joined the rest of the dancers on the dance floor. I extended my hand out to Amanda in an effort to dance with me.

"May I have this dance?" I asked, causing her to blush.

"I don't want to embarrass myself," she whispered.

"We have a few days," I said. "Let's embarrass ourselves."

So, we walked out to the dance floor and danced to several well-known waltzes, knowing that this would be the last night of fun before the trial would begin on the following Monday…


	16. No Fear Among Evil

Chapter 16

"No Fear Among Evil"

While we were doing final preparations for the trial, Captain Hopkins arrived at the prison library the next morning to see the prisoners gathering the clothes that they would be wearing for the trial. In fact, to make the prisoners feel at home, she had decided to abandon her military uniform and put on a plain brown suit with an A-line knee length skirt below the knee, tan stockings, cream blouse buttoned up to her pretty neck with sensible black high heels that looked modest enough. Underneath she wore her cream lace trimmed full slip, lace bra, panties and garter belt as she liked full underwear, the way her mother had always insisted. It was technically her way of making the prisoners feel welcome while at the same time, looking professional from her days before joining the U.S. military. She was only 28 and she had a bright future ahead of her and she viewed this as a way of becoming a part of history.

As she sat there watching the men and women gather their clothes, she saw one prisoner, Sabrina Saffron, the former Saffron City gym leader, putting on her high heels the wrong way.

"Sabrina," said Jessie. "You've put on the wrong foot."

"What?" she asked confusingly.

"The shoes," said Jessie and she removed them off of her feet.

"I know that," Sabrina huffed impatiently. From a distance, Maxie and Cyrus were watching close by and taking note of Sabrina's behavior.

"Saffron seems completely mad," remarked Maxie.

"Relax," replied Cyrus. "It is an act, she is being clever."

"If she was so clever," said Maxie. "She wouldn't have spent the last four years in an English Prison and instead continue to be leader of the Saffron Gym."

The two men laughed as Captain Hopkins looked over to see Dr. Fuji looking forlorn and full of grief, knowing that he was being regretful for the crimes he had committed.

"I turned over my diaries to the Americans, voluntarily," he said while not looking at Captain Hopkins. "They will see what was in my heart and how I did what I did."

"And yet," said Captain Hopkins. "You did those things, Dr. Fuji. You created Mewtwo and oversaw the creations of powerful Pokemon similar to it with the intent of attacking cities across Europe."

Dr. Fuji sighed heavily and finally turned his attention over to Captain Hopkins. It seemed that maybe talking to her was the best way to get the grief out of him.

"Sometimes, I wish," he said. "That I wish that there were two sides to me. The evil side was the Dr. Fuji that attacked Pokemon and created powerful ones to take their place and the other is the one you see before you. My life went into disrepair after my daughter died and my wife left me. Every day since then, I guess the only way to escape the grief is to resort to evil and unleash your aggression on those with whom you never had any problems with."

"I can understand your pain," remarked Captain Hopkins. "But, here you are, fighting for your life when you really didn't want to."

But before Captain Hopkins could say another word, Giovanni came forth and stepped into the center of the room.

"Friends, remember when we begin this grotesque farce on Monday," he announced. "Remember that we are here for one reason and one reason only: we lost the war."

He then looked towards Captain Hopkins and stepped forward towards her. Normally, a woman would be afraid of a man's advances like the one Giovanni was doing now, but she stood her ground.

"Doctor," he asked. "What do you see before you?"

"I see a group of people who are innocent until proven guilty for crimes that they had committed for the sake of their own," replied Captain Hopkins. "But, I see that this is your way of hiding your true fears."

The room went dead silent upon hearing those words and Giovanni walked and leaned forward towards her, grabbing her knee.

"Do you think I show fear, doctor?" he whispered, clutching her stocking leg. "I have no fear and I never will have any fear. You will see my point throughout this trial. We built this organization on no fear and if we die, we die without fear."

But, Captain Hopkins showed no emotion as Giovanni released his grip on her leg and walked back towards his comrades.

"Remember as well, my friends," he said. "Never forget that Team Rocket and your other organizations were built on no fear and if there is the moment where we die, we die without fear. In time, a grateful world will remember what we have done for the common good of the world. The attacks on the towers, the center of the American Military and those nine airplanes over the Atlantic will show the world that we did what did in an effort to make a better world for us all."

The defendants all cheered at the sounds of those words and Captain Hopkins got up and left the library as the cheers grew louder and louder. The young army psychologist was going to be in for a tough battle with these men and whatever happened from here on in was going to change history from here on in.

Later that night in my office, she spoke with me in private about what she witnessed in the library and that I should know about what to expect first hand.

"They show no fear, Jeff," she said. "The only one who I think shows remorse is Dr. Fuji and he created Mewtwo with the intent of spearheading attacks against cities in Europe."

"As well as capturing Pokemon illegally," I replied.

"When you do your opening address on Monday," added Captain Hopkins. "You need to say that while some may be innocent, you must convince the judges that all of them are guilty until proven otherwise. Either way, it's going to be an uphill battle that you are going to fight."

I sighed heavily as I sat back in my seat, knowing that what Captain Hopkins was saying was indeed true, I was going to stick with what I had always done in my cases and that was stick to my guns.

"Captain Hopkins," I sighed. "The only way that I am going to prove what you say is true is to not let them get the best of me. I've made several mistakes in my career that resulted in certain prisoners going free and I never take anything for granted. Your job is to single out those whom you think is innocent and just like what Colonel Andrus said, you'll report everything to me so that I know who to attack more. Is that clear?"

"It is, Mr. Schneider," she replied and got up, shutting the door behind her as I closed up for the night. As she walked back to her car, Captain Hopkins could not help but think of what she was going to go up against. She knew that I was right about one thing, not everyone is guilty, but I was expecting to convict 40 terrorists in the name of all victims of terrorism.

Of course, she was going to have to convince me otherwise…


	17. Entering their Pleas

Chapter 17

"Entering Their Pleas"

A few days after all the judges arrived in Viridian City, the time had finally come for the trial to commence. The night before the trial was perhaps the most tense of all nights for me and Amanda. In fact, tomorrow was so important that she decided to wear one of her new skirt suits. For two people who grew up on Disney and Power Rangers, we completely unaware of what we were getting ourselves into. However, being prosecutors who had specialized in Pokemon cases, we were prepared in some way for what was to come. Following our last round of preparations, we walked into the Viridian City Gym which was now the courtroom of the Viridian City Palace of Justice.

"I can't believe this," I sighed, looking up at the Judge's benches. "Tomorrow, we start our pursuit of justice for all those who died ten years ago."

"After all we have done in a decade," added Amanda, feeling the table where they would all be sitting tomorrow and the days soon afterwards. "It's all coming down to this. One wrong move and we don't serve justice."

"We'd better get a good night's sleep," I said. "We have a big day tomorrow."

So, we went back to Pallet Town that night and rehearsed my opening argument for tomorrow and then we fell asleep dreaming of justice to finally be handed down for the crimes caused on September 11, 2001 and all the other terror attacks since then. Of course, we also went over the list of witnesses that were going to have on the stand and we looked down and saw Ash's name on there. Giving the fact that he and his friends had the most encounters with Team Rocket and their affiliates, he was going to be our star witness for the prosecution.

The trial was to start at 9:00 in the morning and as he prepared himself for the trial, Giovanni was confident that he would be able to get off lightly and return to the life that he would always live. As he finished dressing, the door to his cell opened and Lieutenant McGovern walked into the cell to fetch him for the trial.

"Good morning, Lieutenant McGovern," he said as he finished dressing.

"Good morning, sir," he said. "It's time to go, Dr. Sakami."

He then walked over to McGovern and showed off his suit for the trial in an effort to give a first impression.

"Well," he said. "How do I look?"

"You look fine sir," replied McGovern as Giovanni saluted him and McGovern, following Colonel Andrus' orders didn't respond to his salute.

"I'm not allowed to do that sir," he said, much to Giovanni's disappointment.

"Oh, yes," smiled Giovanni. "Of course."

A little while later, Colonel Andrus walked across the hallway and the soldiers were each placed next to the cell where they would escort the prisoner that occupied that particular cell.

"Bring them out!" called Colonel Andrus and the soldiers brought the prisoners out of their cells and made them stand to attention next to them.

"Cuff them up!" called Colonel Andrus again and the soldiers placed handcuffs on the prisoner's left wrists next to their own right wrists.

"Move them out!" called Colonel Andrus yet again and the prisoners were led away from their cells and up to the courtroom where they would all be tried for their crimes. Of course, to make sure that the prisoners weren't going to do anything that would harm themselves, Colonel Andrus ordered that the cells be searched of anything used to commit suicide.

As we walked into the courtroom, wearing matching gray business suits, we saw our team assembled and ready for battle next to Harry and Hermione and their own team. The setup was similar to the Nuremberg trials and we chose that setup so that we could make it look like evil would be placed on trial and that was something that I wanted to mention in my opening address.

A few moments after we were seated, all 40 Pokemon Criminals who ruined the lives of Pokemon and Humans alike were escorted to their seats and sat the dock showing no emotion and I stared at Giovanni with a cold look on his face as if to say that he was going down for helping cause the worst terrorist attack in human history. When Giovanni surrendered after Bin Laden's death, it was only then that he had truly lost and that this trial would be to put them all away for good.

Meanwhile, as they prepared to enter the courtroom, John saw Judge Avery and knew at that moment that he wanted to fulfill his mission to make Judge Avery the president of the American Judges.

"Judge Avery," he said, handing him his uncle's wooden gavel. "With my respects."

Judge Avery was shocked at this and felt that the time was right for him to assume his true position. We then followed him into the courtroom with the respect and reverence. With the cry of "All Rise," everyone in the courtroom including the defendants rose to their feet and at that moment, I felt that the moment was finally right for the battle of justice to truly begin. After bowing to all those present, the judges sat down with the American judges on the left and the British judges on the right. Judge Avery banged the gavel and everyone was seated and the trial began.

"This trial which is now to begin," he said the whole courtroom. "Is once again unique in the annuals of jurisprudence." He then looked towards the defendants with a stern glance.

"The defendants," he continued. "Upon having been served with copies of the indictment are now to enter their pleas."

He then read the list of defendants starting with Giovanni and then they would go down the list one person at a time. He would start with the Crime Leaders and then move on to the executives, scientists and finally the agents who carried out the dirty deeds.

"Giovanni Sakami," he said and Giovanni rose up with a folder in his hands.

"I have a statement with which I would like to read to the court…" said Giovanni, but Judge Avery banged his gavel and silenced him.

"The defendants are not to make a speech," he ordered. "They are only to enter a plea."

Realizing that he couldn't get out what he wanted to say, Giovanni resorted to doing what he was told, much to his displeasure.

"Then I declare myself in the sense of the indictment," he said. "Not guilty."

"Archie Aogro," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"Maximillian Matsubasa," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," she said.

"Cyrus Akagi," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"Ghetesis Harmonia," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

Once he was finished with the leaders, Judge Avery moved down to the executives, starting with Team Rocket.

"Mondo Apollo," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"Ariana Athena," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," she said.

"Peter Petrel," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"Paul Proton," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"Matthew Ushio," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"Shelly Izumi," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," she said.

"Amber Shiuzu," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"Courtney Kagari," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," she said.

"Thomas Homura," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"Blaise Hokage," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"Melissa Mars," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," she said.

"Jessica Jupiter," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," she said.

"Samuel Saturn," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"Christopher Pluto," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

Next, he moved on to the scientists as Team Plasma had seven sages that acted as Administrators, but they were all killed in a suicide attack a few years earlier.

"John Fuji," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"James Namba," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"Joseph Zager," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"Sebastian Shimuno," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

Finally, he moved on to the agents who carried out the attacks themselves.

"Jessie Musashi," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," she said, clutching her hands nervously.

"James Kojiro," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"Butch Yamamoto," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"Cassidy Minamoto," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," she said defiantly.

"Kevin Koga," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," said the former Fuschia City Gym leader.

"Michael Surge," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," said the former Vermillion City Gym leader.

"Sabrina Saffron," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," muttered the former Saffron City Gym leader.

"Victor Vicious," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"Tyson Tatsumi," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"Wendy Gingie," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," she said.

"Mondo Von Shirach," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"Arthur Atilla," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"Henry Hun," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"Ann Zanner," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," she said.

"Olivia Zanner," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," she said.

"Flint Pierce," said Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," he said.

"And Kelly Yamamoto," finished Judge Avery.

"Not Guilty," she said.

With that, all the pleas were entered and Judge Avery looked over towards me, although I was surprised that John was not the chief judge of the American Judges.

"All the pleas have now been entered," he said. "Mr. Schnieder, your opening address please."

So, I came up and with whatever I was going to say, I was going to start this trial with 40 convicts and I was going to end with 40 convictions one way or another…


	18. Opening Addresses

Chapter 18

"Opening Addresses"

"All the pleas have now been entered," said Judge Avery as he and his fellow judges finished accepting their pleas. "Mr. Schneider, your opening address please."

So, with a deep sigh and a small prayer, I walked up to the podium and faced the defendants as I began my opening address. Whatever I said from here on in was going to set the tone for the trial and that one wrong move would spell the release of some or all of the defendants. Amanda and I had spent a good deal of the previous night rehearsing how I was going to project my voice to the judges and present our case to them. As I walked up to the podium, I had to think of the victims that Team Rocket and their affiliates have slaughtered.

"In 1945, at the close of World War II," I began. "The allied nations of America, England, France and Russia came together to prosecute 21 of the most hated, the most despicable and the most inhumane of all criminals, the Nazi party of Germany. In the end, justice was served to the leaders and those who were put to death were put to death by the means of hanging from the gallows and those who spent the rest of their lives in prison, spent the rest of their lives in prison. Ever since that day, the chase for pure peace and justice has spread to the far corners of the Earth. Now, 65 years later, we enter a similar trial with 40 of the most evil modern day criminals ever to live on this Earth. I am pretty sure that every single person in this room knows the horror and devastation that the organizations of Team Rocket, Team Aqua, Team Magma, Team Galactic and Team Plasma caused on the lives of people and Pokemon alike."

Giovanni looked at me with a hateful expression and I looked back at him with the same expression as I moved on to the next phase of my opening address.

"The chaos and terror that these people in the dock caused," I continued. "All started on a bright clear Tuesday morning in September 2001, when they gave powerful Pokemon to the 19 hijackers who took over 4 airplanes bound for Los Angeles and San Francisco from Boston, Newark and Washington/Dulles. The terrorists released the Pokemon from their Pokeballs and ordered them to break down the cockpit doors and kill the flight crew and terrorize the passengers. What resulted was the destruction of the World Trade Center towers in New York City and the damage done to the Pentagon in Washington, D.C. and that over 3,000 innocent people never made it home alive that day. However, on that day, justice was served when 40 seemingly ordinary men and women aboard United Airlines Flight 93 attempted to take back their hijacked airliner and force the hijackers to crash the plane into a field in Southwestern Pennsylvania."

I stopped for a moment when I heard a woman sob in the background. I looked over and saw a woman with her husband comforting her. After a few moments, I resumed my address.

"In the days following 9/11," I continued yet again. "Both Al-Qaeda and the Pokemon criminal organizations joined forces with only one goal in mind and that was to destroy our way of life and the ways of life for people all over the world using Pokemon. Much like Al- Qaeda or the Taliban, the organizations stole Pokemon from their natural habitats or from Pokemon trainers and transformed them into monsters that were only forced to obey the orders of those who captured them. During the War on Terror, many American and British servicemen and women have died fighting these brainwashed Pokemon in addition to fighting the terrorists that vowed to destroy them."

I stopped for a moment and took a sip of water that was provided on my side of the courtroom. Then, I cleared my throat and began yet again.

Over the years," I continued. "The United States and its allies have thwarted almost every terror plot that Team Rocket and its affiliates sought to carry out against innocent people who have almost nothing to do with the actions of the governments who sought to hunt these criminals down. Throughout the duration of this trial, you are going to hear stories and see evidence that will prove to every single one of you in this courtroom that what these people did in New York, Washington, Madrid, London and anywhere else in the world was done in the name of evil and greed. And, if you think that these 40 people are innocent of these crimes, then it is our way of saying that there was no war."

With that, I ended my address and went back to our table. As I sat down, Amanda patted her hand on mine and smiled at me upon completion of my address.

"I think you convince them," she whispered.

"I hope so," I replied. "It's only the beginning."

Just then, Judge Jones, the chief British Judge turned his attention over to the British Prosecution Table and focused his attention on Harry.

"Mr. Radcliffe will now give the opening address for the British prosecution," he announced and Harry stepped forward to the podium on his side of the courtroom. As I watched, I could not help but wonder whose opening address would be effective: mine or Harry's. I guess there was only way to find out.

"Much like Mr. Schneider said," he began. "The allies of World War II prosecuted the Nazi leaders to the fullest extent of the law and many were put to death or sent to prison for their crimes. This trial is perhaps something that hold special value to me for Sir Geoffrey Lawrence, a prominent judge in the Royal Courts, was the chief judge for the trial of the Nazi's. He was the one who sentenced people like Goering, Keitel, Strechier, Ribbentrop and Kaltenbrunner to the gallows and I feel that the judges and both prosecution sides will follow in his inspiration as well as those of the three other judges as we attempt to prosecute these men and women for crimes similar to that of the Nazi's."

Harry then cleared his throat and turned the next page of his address. Our addresses were similar, yet focusing on the trial from an American and British perspective.

"But much like what Mr. Schneider had said," he continued. "Team Rocket and their affiliates also aided Al-Qaeda in not just attacking America, but also in countries across Europe. On March 11, 2004 and on July 7, 2005, the cities of Madrid, Spain and London, England were attacked within our own forms of transportation and as a result of these cowardly acts, 246 innocent men, women and children were slaughtered in the subway systems and on a double decker bus. When the July 7th bombings occurred in London, it was the first time since the Second World War that London was attacked."

Harry then took another deep breath with what he described next that was a similar repeat of the 9/11 attacks on our country.

"Over 12 months later on September 11, 2006," he continued. "A second 9/11 against America took place with the destruction of nine commercial airliners operated by United Airlines, American Airlines and Air Canada flying from London to the United States and Canada. 2,000 more lives were added to the death toll of the original 9/11 attacks, only that this wasn't caused by airliners being flown into buildings. These were just ordinary airliner bombings caused by terrorists who smuggled explosive Pokemon through airport security at London Heathrow, walked into the bathrooms once the planes were over the Atlantic and ordered the explosive Pokemon to detonate the airplanes and have the passengers and crew die a slow and painful death. These types of crimes will not be tolerated by anyone and anything and right now, we are going to do whatever we can to make sure that these crimes go unpunished and that we make sure that we set a future where crimes like these will never happen again."

Harry got down and now the gauntlets were cast upon the defendants, thus setting the trial of the 21st Century in motion.

"The tribunal is adjourned until further notification," said Judge Avery and he banged down his gavel and adjourned the court.

The first day was over, but it was only the beginning…


	19. Not a Dream, But a Nightmare

Chapter 19

"Not a Dream, But a Nightmare"

So, the first day of the trial was over and the prisoners were escorted back to their cells. Many were not very impressed with neither my opening address nor Harry's opening address. It seemed to some that the sentences were being carried out already because we were boring them to death. In reality, we were setting the tone for their ultimate demise when everything would be all said and done. When the prisoners had their dinner that night, Giovanni was quick to criticize our opening addresses.

"Schneider's speech, Radcliffe's speech, Pedandent," he said as he sat down at a table with several other prisoners. "A tiresome lot of nothing, I nodded off twice."

"Well the food is better today," said Cyrus, munching on some chicken as he went to another table. "Do you think they will feed us like this every day?"

"They always feed you well before they hang you," remarked Namba. "It's the way it has always been with our captured comrades."

Everyone at the table nodded in agreement over this and Giovanni was very impressed that it seemed that the good food that they were eating was to do just that. However, he had something quite different in mind.

"They can't hang us," he said, eating a piece of bread. "We're soldiers, they have to shoot us."

But, Fuji, who was unfortunately sitting with his comrades, was sensitive to this conversation and wanted it to stop right away.

"Please!" he cried, banging his hands on the table. "Stop this talk! We must concentrate on our defense."

He then crossed his hands together as if he was going to pray and Giovanni eyeballed the uneaten food that was in front of him.

"If you are not going to eat Fuji, give it to me," said Giovanni sarcastically, pulling it away. "It is a crime to waste such good food."

Everyone laughed and Fuji frustratingly walked off, trying to get away from the laughter that was going on at the table. Meanwhile, in another part of the dining room, Jessie and James were holding a private conversation while James looked out the window smiling.

"Look at what they have done to our beautiful city," sighed James heavenly as he stared out the window, but Jessie was not interested to hear what her partner had to say.

"Viridian City was not ours," said Jessie indignantly.

"But it was, Jessie," said James. "Remember how we first set our sights on the twerp's Pikachu and how we spent so much time and effort to get our hands on it? Think of the moments when the boss would mention the rewards we would get for capturing Pikachu or any other rare Pokemon."

James then looked away from the window and looked down at the floor while sighing, knowing that the days he thought about were over.

"But, it seems now that it was just a dream," he sighed, walking back over to a chair and sitting down in it. Jessie knew very well why she and her partner were in this situation and knew that they both had to face the truth.

"It wasn't a dream, James," she said, staring down at him. "It was a nightmare. You and I joined Team Rocket to make a living, not kill innocent people with Pokemon."

James looked up at his partner for a moment and then looked back down again.

"We only did what we did to make a name for ourselves," said James. "But we had enjoyed so much time together, Jessie. Can't you see that?"

Jessie pulled a chair over to her partner and sat down next to him, almost like a mother would to her child. She then grabbed his hands and clutched them in her hands.

"I do see that James," she sighed. "But when Meowth was killed in the raid, that was when I knew that what we were doing was capturing and selling Pokemon on the black market and it all added up to us hurting and killing innocent people, but I wanted to deny it, but I can't now and neither can you."

James then looked back up at Jessie and released his hands from her grip. For he was now beginning to get the picture of what was really at stake and that whatever he and Jessie did for Team Rocket was for all the wrong reasons.

"It's time to wake up, James," she said firmly. "The dream is over and now we must face the truth with the rest of our captured comrades."

"You're right, Jessie," he said, with a look of determination in his eyes. "The world needs to know the full undeniable truth about our involvement with Team Rocket and how it led to innocent people getting hurt."

She then got up and walked back towards the window and stared out once again over the city of Viridian City and how she felt ashamed that it was the home base for Team Rocket and their affiliates. Now, it seemed that even she was wondering if she and James would've had a better future had they quit Team Rocket and made a new life for themselves and because of their thoughtlessness and wrong choices; here they were with the world watching them.

"And yet," added James mournfully. "I'd wish Meowth would be with us, sharing the guilt we have caused on the world. I would give anything to avoid the gallows and serve my time and then prevent others from doing what we have done to the twerp and all Pokemon."

Jessie looked back at James again and then looked back down and clutched her hand on the skirt suit she wore.

"I would do the same thing James," she said, holding back tears. "But, I was put into this position by my mother and if she were alive today, I would tell her that I would no longer want any part of this nightmare. We need to fight for our freedom James and even if we are found guilty, we look to spend it in prison. Do you understand?"

So, the two partners hugged one another as Giovanni looked on from his table. He clutched his fists together from out of view and growled softly like a tiger.

"Traitors," he muttered…


	20. A First Hand Letter

Chapter 20

"A First Hand Letter"

When we returned to the courtroom for the second day of the trial, the British Prosecution had asked the judges that they could present a letter to the court in regards to an eyewitness account of the horrors that Team Rocket and its affiliates had caused. The letter was from a former Team Rocket agent who resigned shortly after the 2006 9/11 airliner bombings. In it, he described how the horrors of the dual attacks nearly ruined his life and how he came to accept that what Team Rocket and its affiliates had done was truly for evil and not for a better life.

"Your honors," said Harry as he approached the bench. "I would like to read the sworn testimony of one former Team Rocket agent who described the horrors that Team Rocket and its affiliates caused during their nearly 15 years of terror against Pokemon and humans."

"Very well, Mr. Radcliffe," said Judge Avery. "You may proceed."

As Amanda and I watched with the rest of our team, we saw Harry pull a letter out of his suit coat and opened it up, placing it on the podium as he spoke into the microphone.

"It reads," he began to read:

"_To whoever may read this letter, _

_I was an agent for the Team Rocket terrorist organization from 2001 until 2006. I was part of the main division which was responsible for selecting Pokemon that would be useful in carrying out terrorist acts against the United Kingdom and the United States. In the summer of 2006, I was part of the group that was assigned to carry out a terrorist attack by detonating explosive Pokemon on board nine commercial airliners from London to North America. We were told that there was a shipment of newly captured Pokemon that was being brought in from Vermillion city. Upon arrival, the Pokemon were forced out of their Pokeballs and then according to their type was split into several groups and then, a group of Team Rocket scientists came in and forcefully injected a substance that would force the Pokemon to forget their trainers and serve only Team Rocket. _

_For those that were fully affected by the substance, they were taken out of the groups they were in and brought into a separate room where an agent stood before them and showed the Pokemon a map of the United States that had certain markings on the spots where Team Rocket wanted to carry out their terror attacks. Among the targets were several landmarks in around the cities of New York, Washington, D.C., Chicago, San Francisco, Los Angeles, Las Vegas and even Walt Disney World in Florida was targeted as well. The Pokemon were then given the assignment of the agency's choice to be used in certain plots. Some were used in kamikaze like attacks while others were simply assigned to use flamethrower, thundershock or hydro pump on innocent people that tried to run from the chaos. Even cities in Europe were targeted as well and in the aftermath of the 2005 London bombings, my master, Dr. Giovanni Sakami, had told everyone in Team Rocket to prepare themselves for a much larger terrorist plot that would rival 9/11 itself. _

_But, before I could go on about that, I wanted to talk to you about what happened to the Pokemon that were not affected by the substance. If the substance did not work on the Pokemon, then they were taken to another room where a series of furnaces were present. The Pokemon that had long hair or fur were shaved on them and once the Pokemon were stripped of the gifts that made them who they were, the agents then threw them into the furnaces and much like the Jews of Europe during the Second World War, did everything they could to kill them whether it was burning them alive in the furnaces or showering them with acid that melted the skin like snow. The screams and cries of the Pokemon were horrible even for me, but I was forced to hear and watch them die and it made me very sick to the point where I threw up frequently when it came time to clean out the furnaces of the dead carcasses. I came to Team Rocket to make a living and instead, I was part of a plan to make Pokemon into killers that would be used to harm men, women and children in every corner of the globe._

_Back to the 9/11 plot I was talking about, Giovanni and his executives were talking of a plan identical to that of the bombing of Pan Am Flight 103 over Lockerbie, Scotland on December 21, 1988. The plan was like I said, to bomb nine transatlantic flights flying from London to North America high over the Atlantic Ocean. Unfortunately, a group of Pakistani terrorists were planning a similar wave that summer and Giovanni had already made plans to have them all assassinated using a group of fighting Pokemon. However, in the early morning hours of Thursday August 10, 2006, the men were arrested and two years later sent to prison. We discovered that they were planning to detonate the planes with liquid explosives, an explosive that Giovanni detested because he wanted this plan to involve the slow destruction of the airplanes as they fell towards the Atlantic. Giovanni loved to watch his victims die slow and painful deaths and this was no exception to the rule._

_As for the flights themselves, they were carefully selected as Giovanni wanted them to take off from Heathrow Airport in a three hour window. The targeted destinations that were talked about were flights to Vancouver, Toronto, Montreal, New York, Washington, D.C., Los Angeles, San Francisco and Chicago. What were selected were the nine flights I mentioned, all departing from London Heathrow Airport's Terminal 3:_

_AIR CANADA FLIGHT 855 FROM LONDON/HEATHROW TO VANCOUVER DEPARTING AT 2:00PM_

_UNITED AIRLINES FLIGHT 931 FROM LONDON/HEATHROW TO SAN FRANCISCO DEPARTING AT 2:15PM_

_AMERICAN AIRLINES FLIGHT 135 FROM LONDON/HEATHROW TO LOS ANGELES DEPARTING AT 2:45PM_

_AIR CANADA FLIGHT 849 FROM LONDON/HEATHROW TO TORONTO/PEARSON DEPARTING AT 3:00PM_

_AIR CANADA FLIGHT 865 FROM LONDON/HEATHROW TO MONTREAL/TREDEAU DEPARTING AT 3:15PM_

_UNITED AIRLINES FLIGHT 959 FROM LONDON/HEATHROW TO CHICAGO/O'HARE DEPARTING AT 3:40PM_

_UNITED AIRLINES FLIGHT 925 FROM LONDON/HEATHROW TO WASHINGTON/DULLES DEPARTING AT 4:20PM_

_AMERICAN AIRLINES FLIGHT 131 FROM LONDON/HEATHROW TO NEW YORK/JFK DEPARTING AT 4:35PM_

_AMERICAN AIRLINES FLIGHT 191 FROM LONDON/HEATHROW TO CHICAGO/O'HARE DEPARTING AT 4:50PM._

_What of course followed, was the attack that Americans and British have come to known is the Team Rocket attacks that took place on September 11, 2006 that killed 2,500 people. It was shortly thereafter that I handed Giovanni my resignation from Team Rocket and I told him that one day, just one day, the cries of justice and freedom would be heard around the world and that you and your allies and fellow commanders would feel the sting of defeat strike deep in your flesh and blood. _

_If anyone ever read this testimony, you will see the first-hand account of the horrors that took place behind the closed doors of Team Rocket and its affiliates. I now leave you with the intention of leaving this world and atoning for my sins in the house of God._

_Signed,_

_Frederick Greber."_

As Harry stepped down from the podium, Amanda and I could not believe the horrors that took place in the walls of Team Rocket bases of operations. We both knew that Pokemon were being cruely treated for their powers and rareness, but to be giving them a treatment similar to the Jews of Europe during World War II was unacceptable. There was no question in my mind why the young man who wrote that testimony wanted to end it all.

As the prisoners were escorted back to their cells that night, Lieutenant McGovern looked over at Giovanni and wondered why he had a grim look on his face.

"Rough day, Dr. Sakami?" he asked as they stared at his cell with the rest of the defendants.

"On the contrary," chuckled Giovanni. "We a nice lunch, a nice view of Viridian City and in the courtroom, we had the best seats in the house."

"Cuffs off!" shouted Colonel Andrus.

"They go on about this Greber person, Butch," said Cassidy, whispering to her partner from a few rows down. "It doesn't concern us at all, we were not even mentioned."

"They must have very little evidence against us, hmm?" said Butch.

"I already suspected the British prosecutor was a rocket killer," muttered Dr. Namba. "Now, I am sure of it."

"Shut up, Dr. Namba!" hissed Domino. But, Giovanni settled the situation.

"Please, don't be so naïve!" said Giovanni. "We're on trial. Of course they are going to say terrible things about us. They have not even begun."

"Lock them up!" shouted Colonel Andrus and the prisoners were put back in their cells going to sleep that night with the words of a deceased Team Rocket agent full of guilt fresh in their minds.

Giovanni was very right about one thing and that was this was the beginning of the revelations that were about to take place in this trial…


	21. The First Witness

Chapter 21

"The First Witness"

So, for the most part, our opening addresses against the defendants was effective, but now Harry and I both knew along with that of our legal teams that the time had now come for us to push for witnesses. One mistake that I didn't want was to only read off of documentation like Robert Jackson did when he prosecuted the Nazis. To me and my team, these were modern days Nazis and terrorists all rolled into one big monster. The only way that we were going to push for a harsh sentence for most of the defendants was to have people that were affected by them speak out against the defendants. I knew immediately that Ash and Pikachu were going to be witnesses at a later portion of the trial.

So, the very next day, we had our first witness speak out and it was Robert Andrews, a captured Pokemon trainer who was held prisoner by Team Rocket from 2002 until 2004. He was very nervous about being on the stand, but he had to be calm about it. What Harry and I told the witnesses was when they were giving their testimonies to not look at the defendants. This whole trial was modeled after the Nuremberg trials and that the defense would get to speak in the second half with only myself, Harry and our teams doing cross examinations.

"Mr. Andrews," I asked from the podium. "From January 2002 to January 2004, you were a Pokemon trainer in the Kanto region held captive by Team Rocket, is that true?"

"Yes, that is correct," he replied nervously. "I was a trainer seeking out to become a Pokemon master and I had just been given my Charmander, Squirtle and Bulbasaur by Professor Oak. In January of 2002, I was on my way to Pewter City to compete in my first Pokemon gym battle when I was ambushed by two men with the letter "R" imprinted on their shirts."

"Did these two men say anything to you in regards to your Pokemon?" I asked. "Don't be afraid to go into detail."

"They demanded that I hand over my six Pokemon," he replied. "But, I didn't have six Pokemon, I had three. When they didn't get what they wanted, they pushed me to the ground and proceeded to kick me and beat me. It was only then that I fell unconscious and the next thing I knew, I was in a jail cell with captured Pokemon surrounding me in other cells."

The courtroom murmured for a moment and then fell silent again as Robert went about continuing his testimony.

"Then," he continued. "About after a few days, I was brought before Dr. Sakami and I was subjected to nightly beatings from the guards when he demanded that I hand over my Pokemon to him personally. After a few weeks, I finally gave in and he forced me to watch my Pokemon be injected with a substance that made them evil."

He stopped for a moment as a few tears came down his face and then looked back up to me with a puppy dog look on his face.

"Did he then say anything to your Pokemon after they were injected with the substance?" I asked. "Don't be afraid to be specific."

"He then ordered them to attack me," continued Robert. "I begged them to stop and attempt to get them to understand that I was their master and that I would never do anything to hurt them. I was looking forward to building a strong reputation with my Pokemon and that Team Rocket seemed to take that all away from me and they succeeded. Afterwards, for the next two years, I was used as a punching bag for the Pokemon that they had captured."

"Did you ever see your Pokemon again, Mr. Andrews?" I asked.

"No," he replied. "After I was released in exchange for captured Team Rocket agents in the Middle East, I learned that they were killed by American soldiers in Afghanistan. By then, I heard that they were all sold to a terrorist group and they were only purposed to be used for war. My life has never been the same ever since that day."

"During your time with Team Rocket as their prisoner," I continued. "Did you see any experiments that were performed on the Pokemon they had captured aside from your own?"

"They were testing the Pokemon in methods of bringing down buildings and killing people," said Mr. Andrews. "It's seemed like they were doing dog fighting only with Pokemon and that the Pokemon who won the fights were deemed worthy to take part in future attacks. I even saw them throw Pokemon that didn't win the fights into furnaces, even at times when they were not working properly and this would go on every few days. This would go on every day during my captivity and every night, I would be vomiting in my cell from seeing the horrors that took place during my time. Whenever I threw up, they would have me clean up the vomit that I spit up and that it continued for the duration of my tenure."

"In addition to being their prisoner for two years," I asked, taking a sip of water. "We have documentation revealing that even forced you into joining Team Rocket in exchange for your life. Did they do anything on you to make you join them?"

"They had threatened to kill my family if I didn't join them," he replied, his head bowing down in fear. "An agent had warned me that Giovanni was willing to kill them if I didn't join Team Rocket. He even said to me that I was worthless and that my only purpose was to help harm Pokemon instead of helping them grow stronger. In fact, Giovanni personally told me that Pokemon were only to be used for power and not for play. He told me that they were not to be friends with me and that they were only purposed to destroy buildings and kill people for the power and glory of Team Rocket."

A second murmur came throughout the Courtroom upon hearing those words and at that point, Mr. Andrews was nearly going to lose himself to his emotions surrounding his ordeal. At that moment, Judge Avery excused him and Mr. Andrews got off the podium as he began to softly cry following the revelations surrounding his ordeal as Team Rocket's prisoner of war.

It was only one witness, but there were going to be more as the trial proceeded…


	22. Captain Paul Peterson

Chapter 22

"Captain Paul Peterson"

When we finally heard the testimony of Robert Andrews at the trial today, not a single one of us were aware of what we were going to hear. The thought of watching your Pokemon go from loyal creatures to somewhat of monsters was very unbearable to take in. Especially since your Pokemon were being brainwashed into becoming weapons that would be used to harm others. As we returned to the Ketchum residence that night, Amanda couldn't help but wonder how Team Rocket and its affiliates would be able to do something so diabolical.

"Jeff, I cannot help but wonder," she said as we walked back in the door. "How could Team Rocket do such a thing to innocent creatures? It's so inhumane, don't you think?"

"Of course," I replied, taking off my shoes. "The man was merely trembling at the site of facing his accusers in an open court. I really don't blame him at all and I am pretty sure that any more witnesses who make their testimonies would say the same thing."

Amanda slid off her suit jacket and silver high heels and sat back down on the sofa as she sighed heavily. I soon joined her as I slid off my tie and sat down next to her.

"Personally," I said as I sat down next to her. "I think we need to cover a major witness who had their encounters with each organization. We have already done Team Rocket, now we need to cover the rest. Do we have anyone?"

"As matter of fact," replied Amanda, who was now getting a thought into her mind. "The captain of the _St. Anne _is among those being asked to testify."

"Captain Paul Peterson?" I asked. "What does he have to do with the trial? He was kidnapped by Somali Pirates, not Team Aqua members."

"He later confessed to the FBI that the pirates were seemed to be acting on orders from Archie Aorgio, the head of Team Aqua."

"What makes you say that?" I asked. "What did Team Aqua have to do with the hijacking?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself when you question him tomorrow," she said. "It's been over two years and the events are still fresh in his mind."

There was a long silence between the two of us for a moment and then I sighed heavily, accepting the fact that I had to interview a Sea Captain who was held captive by Somali Pirates acting on orders from Team Aqua.

Meanwhile, Ash, who was also at the trial, had walked back up to his room and changed out of the suit he wore and into some more comfortable clothes. Even he could not believe what Team Rocket had been doing. Sure, Jessie, James and Meowth would always stalk him and his friends, but he knew deep down that Jessie and James would not attack him and his friends on their own free will. They were following orders, but what they had done and what they attempted to do was enough to place them on trial.

"You know something, Pikachu," he said to his yellow electric rodent. "Even though Jessie and James have tried time and time again to separate us, I cannot help but think that at times, I could not help but notice that they didn't want to separate us at times."

"Pika?" asked Pikachu confusingly. "Pika, Pika, Pikachu?"

"I mean, let me look at it this way," explained Ash. "There have been moments where we have teamed up to escape certain situations and it was during those situations that they seemed to earn our respect and even when they seemed to defeat us at times, I could not help but respect them for at least trying to make a living."

"Pika, Chu, Chu," said Pikachu nervously.

"They were only attempting to kidnap you Pikachu," reassured Ash. "We both knew that they would never succeed, but they at least attempted to. That's why they are on trial."

He then noticed all of his Pokeballs on his dresser and walked over to them, staring down at them with a look of relief on his face.

"But, nevertheless," he said to himself. "I hope they pay for their crimes in a way that doesn't involve them going to the gallows. Don't you believe me, Pikachu?"

"Chu," he replied, rubbing his red cheeks as Ash smiled down at him.

The next morning, I came up to the podium and stared at Captain Paul Peterson who stroked his small beard as I walked up to the podium. Today, the attention was all on Team Aqua as many were still trying to recover from the testimony that Robert Andrews had given the day before on Team Rocket.

"Captain Peterson," I began. "In the spring of 2009, you were commander of the American Cruise Ship, the _St. Anne, _is that correct?"

"Yes," he replied. "We were sailing to Mombassa, Kenya when we were attacked by Somali Pirates. After a few hours, they managed to take me onto a lifeboat back to Somalia, but after three days I was freed by the US Navy Seals after they killed the pirates."

"Now, did you notice any Pokemon that the pirates used on your ship?" I asked. "Do not be afraid to be specific, captain."

Captain Paulson looked over Archie with a look of anger at him and Archie shot a glance back at him and then looked back at me.

"I do remember that they released a Tentacruel from its Pokeball and attempted to have it shoot at my ship. After a few minutes, I had my crew go into an emergency mode to hide the passengers before they boarded the ship and took us hostage."

"Did they use any Pokemon at any time on the ship?" I asked. "If they did, please address the court what Pokemon were used and how they were used."

"When they boarded the ship, they had released Squirtle and Wartotle from their Pokeballs and they got a tight grip on my helmsman and senior officer. They had attempted to do the same thing to me, but they stopped on the orders of the lead pirate," explained Captain Peterson. "During the time that they were on board until the moment they took me in the lifeboat, the Pokemon were ordered by the pirates to seek out the members of my crew."

"At this point," I asked again. "Did you know that the pirates were not acting alone?"

"I was later asked the same question," replied Captain Peterson. "And my response was that they were acting alone although I later heard them say during my captivity that they were going to turn me over to Team Aqua and that they were going to make join them and if I didn't join, they would kill me."

A slew of loud gasps and murmurs filled the courtroom as I absorbed the full brunt of the questioning. I remembered very well about Captain Peterson. He and I were both New Englanders and the first mate was from my hometown of Seekonk, MA. I had a tremendous amount of respect for Captain Peterson and his crew and for what they endured over these past few years since the hijacking.

"Did the pirates threaten you or your crew in anyway if you didn't join Team Aqua?" I asked.

"They threatened to kill me and then go back to my ship and have the Pokemon seek out and kill the rest of my crew," explained Captain Peterson. "They would then take my body back to Archie Aorgro and then he would feed my body to the man eating water Pokemon that he kept at his base."

A loud series of gasps came throughout the court as Judge Avery excused Captain Peterson from the stand.

"Thank you for your testimony, Captain," I said as he got down and looked over at the defendants in the dock. Archie looked over crossly at Captain Peterson over his testimony against him and silently hoped that when he got out of this, he would go after Captain Paulson and personally finished what the pirates had started…


	23. Disturbing Video Evidence

Chapter 23

"Disturbing Video Evidence"

When we returned to the Ketchum residence that night, we were greeted by someone who was at the door seemingly waiting for us. Trusting my instincts, I got out of the car and crept over to the shadow of the person who was at the door. However, the intruder seemed to surrender quickly and I wanted to get the shadow into the light.

"Come out," I said, turning on the street lights. "What do you want?"

"Jeff," said the intruder, revealing himself to be Andrew. "It's only me. Ash nor his mother was home and I couldn't find the light."

I then looked in his hand and saw what appeared to be a series of DVD's in a packaged box. To me, it looked something that I would buy on or something. Of course, giving the fact that I was in Japan and not back in the United States, there was no possible way about me ordering something on .

"What is it, Andrew?" I asked, calming down. "Give me the box and let me see what it is."

"It's from the U.S. military commander in Afghanistan, Jeff," replied Andrew, giving me the box. "You two have got to enter this into evidence."

I examined the box and I read the message that was attached to the box. It said a few words that made me shudder and that it was video evidence of Pokemon being tortured by Pokemon Criminal Associates. I showed the box to Amanda and let me tell you, she had a very similar grim expression.

"My God," she gasped. "This is video footage of Pokemon being abused by these people. What's wrong with them?"

"I guess we have no other choice, Amanda," I said. "These people need to see this video. Thanks, Andrew, for bringing this to our attention."

Andrew nodded off and walked into the night as we looked at the box again. We could not help but ask ourselves why Pokemon would be treated this way by these people. To us, we came to the conclusion that we were dealing with not just the world worst terrorist attacks, but a modern day Holocaust.

So, the next day, I approached the podium and faced the eight judges on the bench and asked them if we could show the video.

"Your honors," I said. "The U.S. prosecution wants to show video evidence to the court with your approval."

"So ordered," said Judge Avery. "The prosecution may show the video evidence."

So, a court officer pulled down on the screen and another court officer turned out the lights and turned the projector on and the video began with the words "Pokemon Concentration Camps" appearing on the screen and each video showed each Pokemon Criminal Organization mistreating the Pokemon they held captive. Of course, the first one was off Team Rocket officers bringing in captured Pokemon and injected them with the obedient substance. Another clip showed them lined up and being yelled at by a drill sergeant.

"As of right now," he shouted in the video. "You will never see your trainers or your homes again! You belong to Team Rocket now and you will serve us in our quest for world domination!"

A sense of disturbed looks appeared on the faces of some of the defendants, especially Jessie and James, with whom they had always terrorized Ash and his friends. Jessie and James even began to cry a little as they were now filled with shame for their actions.

The video continued to show Pokemon being whipped as they were chained up and forced to build weapons and buildings for Team Rocket. Another clip showed a Team Rocket agent showing a group of brainwashed Pokemon a map of the United States and telling them to focus on attacking the area on the map that they were being assigned to.

Another clip was perhaps the most disturbing of them all, which show Pokemon that were useless to Team Rocket being thrown in the furnaces and being burned alive and then the video showed their burned corpses being pulled out of the furnaces. Several people in the gallery had to leave the courtroom either because they were filled with emotion or because they were disgusted by what they were seeing.

The next clip was of Team Aqua members bringing a commandeered Merchant ship into Somalia and bringing in the captured crew in front of Archie. Behind him was a group of Sqiurtle and Vaporeon who then fired both water and ice at the captured crew members, freezing them to death and then taking possession of their Pokemon.

A similar clip was used for Team Magma only they brought in a captured busload of Pokemon trainers in central Uganda in the summer of 2006. Maxie was in the video ordering a group of Magmar and Charizard to burn the captured trainers alive using their flamethrowers. Both leaders and members of Team Aqua and Magma were horrified by what they saw and knew that their actions were exposed for the world to see.

Another clip showed Team Rocket grunts teaching fighting Pokemon how to assist the 9/11 hijackers in taking over the cockpits of the planes that were targeted and several were even teaching a group of Machoke how to kill the flight crew and one passenger while another clip showed Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee being taught how to break down the cockpit doors. Clips of Team Aqua and Team Magma grunts were then shown of them teaching Pokemon how to attack cruise ships and cause natural disasters like the Asian tsunami in 2004, the destruction of the levees in New Orleans during Hurricane Katrina in 2005 and the earthquake in Haiti in 2010.

With each clip that was shown, the more sickened people became in how these people carried out their attacks. Even Amanda and I were becoming sickened by what we saw, but we both knew that this evidence had to be shown to the world.

After the last clip was played of the Pokemon criminal organizations cheering and celebrating over the two 9/11 attacks, the video ended and the lights were turned back on. However, the judges were so sickened that they got up and left the courtroom without Judge Avery banging on the gavel. Apparently, everyone else got the same idea and rose to their feet to leave. Amanda was even crying silently over what she saw and I looked at the defendants one last time with a hateful look on my face over what they had did in the video.

As they walked back to their cells, Giovanni could not help but deny the actions of himself and his comrades. Even after showing disturbing video evidence to get him to feel guilty, he was still denying the actions of himself and he colleagues.

"You know, it was such a nice day," he muttered to Lieutenant McGovern. "Laughing and joking and then they show that horrid film. It's nothing but propaganda, meant to scare us into submission and give in to those prosecutors. Well, they are not going to get away with this."

A little while later, the defendants were thrown back into their cells and all of them went to bed that night filled with disturbance and hate for their actions that were shown in the video. However, Giovanni and his fellow leaders knew that they could not let the video distract them from their true mission and that was to walk away from this trial free people.

Of course, that was not going to happen that easily…


	24. Empty Platitudes

Chapter 24

"Empty Platitudes"

The next morning, the defendants went to breakfast the next morning still with the video that we had shown yesterday still fresh in their minds. In fact, some of the defendants had even felt like accepting what they did and admit to their crimes while others like Giovanni and his leaders continued to deny their actions and admit that what they did was for the power and glory of their respected organizations. The video had even started to get to Victor Vicious, formerly known as the Iron Masked Marauder. For someone who had kept his face behind a mask for so many years, he was now beginning to show emotion to his comrades for the first time in a long time.

"I cannot help asking," he said to himself as he sat down at a table with Giovanni. "I am beginning to wish we never help Bin Laden and his friends carry out the attacks."

"Why do you say that, Vicious?" asked Giovanni, surprisingly. "Did you like what you had done for the power and the glory of Team Rocket?"

"Giovanni," he said to Giovanni. "Do you think your mother should have stood by us and shared responsibility instead of killing herself nearly 20 years ago?"

This made Giovanni both surprised and very cross, knowing that he admired and respected his mother so much. After all, she was the one who helped inspire 9/11 for both Team Rocket and Al-Qaeda and she even helped Ramzi Yousef and his friends bomb the World Trade Center in 1993 as well as oversee their operation in attempted to bomb 12 U.S. Airliners over the Pacific Ocean in 1995.

"You would have my own mother stand in front of an American and British court and be subject to the same humiliations we must endure?" asked Giovanni quietly to Vicious. Then, all of a sudden, Giovanni had hit his breaking point and snapped.

"YOU COWARD!" he roared, rising to his feet in anger. "YOU FOOL! YOU'RE GIVING THEM WHAT THEY WANT! THEY WANT YOU TO THINK LIKE DEFENDANTS! THEY WANT YOU TO STAND UP AND SAY YOU WERE WRONG!"

This made everyone in the dining room look at Giovanni, who was now mirroring the speech Goering gave to his fellow defendants when they were on trial at Nuremberg.

"They would do anything," he cried. "Offer you anything, to hear these words." He then looked back at the other defendants with a calmer, but still stern voice.

"To save ourselves," he begged. "Are we willing to betray my own mother? Betray our cause? Betray the mission? I say to you all, that I would rather die, gladly, than say we were wrong!"

A long silence fell over the dining room as Lieutenant McGovern saw his prisoner being his old self again and admired the fact that Madam Boss would be proud of her son. However, the only ones not affected by this were Jessie and James who just stood next to the window they were at a few days ago and just looked stiff at Giovanni.

"Am I all alone?" he shouted. "Am I all that's left?"

Just then, the sounds of hands banging on the tables began to fill the dining room and with each time a defendant started to bang on the tables, the other soon followed. Feeling satisified for what he had just did, Giovanni sat down and patted Vicious on the tops of his hands in an effort to get him to join in the sounds of approval, but he didn't and just sat there silently. Unbeknownst to him however, Captain Hopkins was sitting nearby and was watching the events unfold before her eyes.

Later that day, while the other defendants were led back to their cells, she had Jessie and James come down to the library and ask them questions about the display that took place in the dining room.

"Jessie, James," she said. "Help me to understand what I witnessed today in the dining room. Dr. Sakami's ability to intimidate and brainwash not just Pokemon, but people as well seems to have had a major effect on people."

"It is," replied Jessie. "This was exactly how I was brought in. My mother was an elite officer for Team Rocket and while she was out in the Himalayas searching for the Pokemon, Mew, she died of the cold and blizzard conditions that surrounded her. Ever since then, I could not help but wonder if I was brought in this way."

"Me too," added James, staring out the window library. "I was brainwashed for the same reason. I joined Team Rocket because I was not happy with my life at home and that I wanted to make my own living. That was the only reason we joined in the first place. We wanted to earn money by stealing Pokemon, not to train them to kill people and be murders."

"Indeed," added Jessie. "In the years that James and I have been with Team Rocket, we could not help but wonder if what we were doing was a continuation of Hitler's movement that was started over 70 years ago. Team Rocket and its affiliates were built on empty platitudes."

Captain Hopkins straightened out her skirt suit and then looked back at the two remorseful agents again. This time, she wanted to know the reason why they didn't do what the other agents did in the dining room.

"You both said you wanted to tell me something," she said. "Now that we are alone, please tell me what it is."

Jessie scratched her head and stared back at Captain Hopkins as if she wanted to full tell her the full truth right then and there.

"James and I are trying to encourage some of the defendants to join us in accepting guilt and expressing remorse," explained Jessie. "We've made progress with Vicious and have high hopes for Fuji, but Giovanni means to bully them into joining him and we fear now he will succeed, unless someone stops him."

"I understand," said Captain Hopkins and knew that she was going to face Giovanni eventually, but she needed to know the right time and place to do so…


	25. Isolating Giovanni

Chapter 25

"Isolating Giovanni"

As we returned to court the very next day, it was time for the defendants to have their moment on the stand. Of course, the first one to have their moment was Giovanni and it was during his questioning on the stand that I noticed Judge Biddle somewhat willing to give Giovanni an open forum during his questioning. Of course, being the respectful prosecutor that I am, I decided to let Giovanni handle his questioning.

"Do you solemnly swear to tell the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?" asked the court martial holding a bible in one hand and Giovanni's hand on the bible.

"I do," he said and then walked over to the stand.

One of the defense attorneys stepped forward and got in front of the podium where Giovanni was waiting to begin being asked questions. The entire courtroom focused their attention on Giovanni as the man who helped Bin Laden carry out 9/11 began to be questioned.

"Dr. Sakami," said the attorney. "Do you believe that what you did on 9/11 was legal?"

"I do," he answered. "I believe that what we did on 9/11 was justified and even though we had to sacrifice lives, we did so."

"Do you believe that sacrificing the lives of the people you attacked was built as a way of sacrificing people the same way as you did Pokemon?" asked the attorney.

"I believe that Pokemon are nothing more than weapons," replied Giovanni. "Yes, we did have to capture them from their habitats and from their trainers, but all we did was to make the world a better place. The Americans and the British had been having us under a microscope for such a long time that I couldn't help but want to act in this manner."

The entire courtroom murmured before falling silent again and I looked up and saw Judge Biddle doing a motion with his eyes to allow Giovanni to continue his testimony.

"Are you aware, Dr. Sakami," continued the defense attorney. "That capturing, brainwashing and killing Pokemon is viewed as a crime in any other portion of the world?"

"There are laws for only people and not Pokemon," he replied. "Whenever a Pokemon came into one of our headquarters, my fellow leaders and I always reminded our people that whatever life the Pokemon had prior to being captured was gone and that they would serve us for the rest of their lives."

The attorney got down and Judge Avery excused Giovanni from the stand as I sat there in shock. I was amazed that neither Judge Biddle nor any of the judges on the bench for that matter motioned to me to stop Giovanni dead in his tracks. Of course, we were already waiting for the moment where Giovanni was tightening the noose around his neck and it appeared that it was already happening.

"I don't get it," whispered Amanda. "He's tightening the noose around his own neck."

"He was speaking directly to the people in this courtroom and not to his own defense attorney that was questioning him," I said, looking up to the judge's bench. "And someone is going to let that happen when I do so, but I won't allow it to happen."

Just then, Captain Hopkins, who was watching the trial from the gallery, crept over to us and whispered something in my ear.

"I suggest that you isolate Giovanni from the other defendants," she said and I realized that she was probably right about that.

Later that day, I gave the order for Giovanni to be isolated from the defendants and then I walked into the judge's chambers where Judge Biddle was preparing to go home. But before he could leave, he had to hear what I wanted to say to him in regards to what happened today on the stand.

"You know, Judge," I said to him that night. "Amanda and I didn't leave our jobs as Pokemon Criminal Attorneys to be thwarted by a fellow countryman."

Judge Biddle was somewhat taken aback by this and stopped gathering his things. To me, he was nothing short of his uncle and how he allowed Goering to humiliate Jackson the first time he was cross examined. But, I was not going to let that happen again, not by a long shot.

"That's sounds like sour grapes," he replied.

"You let Giovanni have an open forum when he was being questioned," I said. "I have to be able to cross examine him when I question him."

"Look Jeff," said Judge Biddle. "Just accept the fact that what happened today was a learning experience for you and your team. You all have the weekend to prepare for your moment with Giovanni on Monday. Make good use of it."

So, I went home that night with the chilling reminder of what Biddle had said to me. Of course, I knew what he said was true but I was afraid Giovanni was going to be much like Goering, someone who would speak to the people and not directly to me. However, I was following Captain Hopkins' advice in regards to isolating Giovanni and so that night, while he was just about to eat his dinner, he was escorted away from the dining room and into his cell.

"What's going on here?" he wondered. "You can't do this to me."

But, the soldiers escorting him didn't respond and put him in his cell with his food getting cold in his hands. They shut the door behind him and Colonel Andrus gave a very simple explanation for why Giovanni was being isolated through the peephole of Giovanni's door.

"Me," he explained, through the peephole. "I'm just following orders."

Giovanni knew that in his mind, someone had told the soldiers that he was becoming a brainwasher who wanted to eradicate him of his powers and abilities and that he somewhat knew who was responsible and so the very next day, while all the other defendants were getting time out of their cells, Giovanni was in his cell alone with Captain Hopkins and demanded to know the truth about his isolation.

"Why am I being punished like a schoolboy?" he demanded. "Musashi? Kojiro? I knew those fools would do something like this. They must have talked to Colonel Andrus and had me away from the other defendants. Well, they are not going to get away with this."

Captain Hopkins smiled at this and chuckled to herself. Giovanni did not take this very lightly and demanded to know the truth about her laugh.

"This amuses you?" he gasped, appalled by what he was hearing in front of him.

"It does in a way," she replied. "Now, you will see what it is like to not have anyone around you and that maybe they will learn to adapt without you in their lives."

"I don't believe you, Doctor," snapped Giovanni, realizing what Captain Hopkins was doing to him. "Those other defendants would not be where they are if it wasn't for me. My family had longed to make this world a better place for us all and that includes sacrificing one life for the sake of others. Don't you see that?"

"I do see that," replied Captain Hopkins. "But, I see a man revealing his true form: a scared little child without his security blanket."

"Security blanket?" he gasped, now in a fling of rage. "Team Rocket's not my security blanket. I was brought up into this after my family saw the destruction of the Atomic Bombs that the Americans had dropped on our country. I saw thousands of men, women and children, starved, maimed and beaten at the hands of the Americans. For years, Team Rocket's purpose was to use Pokemon to wipe the United States and its allies off of the map and that we would do whatever it took to accomplish that goal."

"Perhaps so," said Captain Hopkins. "But, my sister knew that scums like you would never survive without your best friend to be there beside you."

This made Giovanni stop dead in his tracks for he could not believe what he had heard come out of Captain Hopkins' mouth. The woman who spear headed the hunt for Bin Laden was someone who was very close to Captain Hopkins.

"What are you saying?" he gasped in horror. "Are you saying to me that someone you know killed Bin Laden?"

"Not killed," said Captain Hopkins. "She only hunted for him and your comrades. The Navy SEALS were the ones who did the killing and the capturing. You only surrendered to a British military commander, nothing more."

"What are you saying?" asked Giovanni. "Maya was your sister?"

Captain Hopkins then got very insulted by this and turned to Giovanni with a stern, yet revealing look on her face.

"Yes, she is," she replied coldly.

Now, Giovanni was more than determined to end this trial, now that he had the sister of the woman who spearheaded the hunt for his friend and ally. Of course, his moment of shame was just around the corner…


	26. Facing the Devil

Chapter 26

"Facing the Devil"

The next day of the trial was featured to be the biggest moment where I was now going to cross examine Dr. Sakami for his crimes to expose him for the monster that he truly was. Of course, before the cross examining could begin, there was still one missing asset and that was me. I was running a few minutes late and my team was beginning to notice it.

"All right," groaned Shawn impatiently. "Where the hell is he?"

"He'll be here," said Amanda. "He usually performs at his best, when he's late."

Just then, I walked into the courtroom much to the displeasure of the judges and Dr. Sakami who was nervously waiting for me on the stand. I stared directly at him as I gathered my evidence against him and he stared back at me as if to say to me that he was going to fight until the bitter end.

"Mr. Chief Prosecutor," said Judge Avery. "If you're ready."

"From the beginning," I began. "During your tenure as leader of the Pokemon criminal organizations, you regarded for the desire of Pokemon to be used against human life, did you not?"

"I did," he replied. "Human life, yes, but also economic life as well."

"Was that the beginning of your terrorist plots, to target anything related to those three?" I continued.

"Yes," replied Giovanni. "When I succeeded my mother after her death in 1995, I dedicated our cause to targeting American, British and Israeli humans and interests."

I then got into the nitty gritty of the cross examination when I got into the more tangible evidence against Giovanni.

"And in 1996," I said. "You drafted a law to the people of the indigo plateau to make it punishable by death to transfer Pokemon abroad?"

"That is correct," said Giovanni.

"And another that all damages caused by Pokemon trainers fighting against Team Rocket officials," I continued. "must be repaired by Pokemon trainers at their own expense and their rights to compete in Pokemon competitions abroad forfeited to the Pokemon criminal organizations."

Now, the pressure was beginning to build on Giovanni as I stepped away from the podium and walked directly towards him.

"I did sign a similar law that is correct," muttered Giovanni.

"And did you not say that those laws," I continued as I walked towards him. "I show you this transcript from a meeting you held with your executives on January 26, 2001 in which you did say that you wished that you killed 200 Pokemon and their trainers to prepare the 9/11 hijackers for death, is that right?"

"That was said in a moment of bad temper and extreme excitement," cried Giovanni, realizing the tables had turned against him. "We never did anything of the sorts. Anything that the 9/11 hijackers did was under the supervision of Khalid Sheik Mohamed and Osama Bin Laden, we merely supported their movments."

"Spontaneous Outbursts in other words," I said to myself. "Did you also not sign in the summer of 2000 to order the seizure of Pokemon from a nearby Pokemon center on the Orange Islands although you refused to name which Pokemon Center you wanted to target?"

"I assume so, if the decree is there," he said nervously.

"And another order," I said pulling out another piece of evidence. "Stating that Pokemon trainers in the middle east, particularly in Afghanistan and Pakistan, be not able to receive compensation from damages caused by war attacks between American, British and Al-Qaeda or by Pokemon Crime forces."

"If the law bears my name, it is so," said Giovanni, seemingly growing more and more nervous by the minute.

I then pulled out another document that personally had Giovanni's signature on it for him to see.

"Is this your signature?" I asked, pointing to the writing that was at the bottom of the document. Giovanni looked down and assumed that it was his.

"It appears to be," he said.

"Is it or is it not your signature?" I asked again, seeing that Giovanni was not getting the message. After a few moments of silence, he finally responded.

"It is," he remarked grimly. Now, it was my time to finally expose him for who he truly was.

"Your signature," I began. "On a document decreed in July of 2001, asking Bin Laden and Mohammed to prepare 19 men for a large scale attack on the United States sometime in the second half of that year that would be similar to the final solution of the American question."

Now, Giovanni was beginning to get antsy knowing that the tide was about to turn on him. From here on in, in his mind, everything was about to come out about his crimes.

"That is not a proper translation!" shouted Giovanni. "I said total solution to the Pokemon of the American people not the final solution!"

"These were your words to Mohammed," I said, reading from the document. "I charge you to send me before long a list of Pokemon you wish me to send to the men you are wishing to take part in this mission. Is that an accurate translation of what was said between you and Mohammed."

"That had to do with immigration and evacuation of the Pokemon of the Middle East," he protested.

"And you ordered all government agencies around the world to cooperate with the Pokemon organizations and Al-Qaeda in the final solution of the Pokemon of America and Great Britain, did you not?"

"There's nothing in there about Mohammed or Al-Qaeda," gasped Giovanni.

"This document clearly states that you ordered all government agencies all over the world to cooperate with Team Rocket and its affiliates," I cried. "You sent this letter personally to Osama Bin Laden!"

"That doesn't mean that Bin Laden or Al-Qaeda had anything to do with the solution to the American and British question against Pokemon," blurted out Giovanni and at that moment, the entire courtroom grew deathly quiet.

So, Giovanni was saying that Bin Laden, the world's most wanted man never had anything to do with 9/11 and it was all caused by Team Rocket and their affiliates. Those words had just in fact sealed Giovanni's fate of him and his fellow defendants as I stood there wanting him to say what he had just blurted out again.

"Would you mind repeating that?" I asked quietly.

"I must say this clearly," replied Giovanni. "I did not know anything that took place involving the Pokemon who were being held captive in our bases in the Middle East. I also did not know of the methods that Al-Qaeda was using against Pokemon in their later attacks aside from the 9/11 airliner bombings that we carried out on their behalf in the summer of 2006. These things were kept secret from me and my fellow leaders."

But, before I could speak again, Giovanni had one more thing to say to his testimony.

"And might I add," he finished. "That in my opinion in addition to me and my fellow leaders, before her death, even my mother did not know the extent of what was happening."

It was at that moment, that I resumed my cross examining.

"Witness," I said. "There is evidence before this court that 3,000 people were murdered on September 11, 2001 and 2,000 people were murdered on September 11, 2006 over the Atlantic Ocean. Murdered in cold blood, you mean to say that in your opinion neither you or your fellow leaders or even your own mother before she died, knew what took place in your bases in the Pokemon regions or in the Middle East?"

After a few moments of silence, Giovanni answered the question I asked him.

"Yes," he whispered.

"Did you know," I said, turning over to the next page of evidence. "That in a decree issued by your mother in 1993, I read you her words quote, the executives of Teams Rocket, Aqua, Plasma, Galactic and Magma are purposed to capture Pokemon from their natural habitats and be groomed into becoming weapons for future attacks against the United States of America, its allies and its people."

I then closed the folder and pointed towards Ghestis Harmonia, the leader of Team Plasma in an effort to get Giovanni to pay attention to what I was going to say next.

"The leader of Team Plasma, Harmonia," I said. "Talked with your mother about attacking America and its allies and you were above Harmonia, you were your mother's son and second in command. You were in charge of the economic four year plan for Team Rocket's existence, so you knew all about the targets, the people and the Pokemon you wanted to exterminate in cold blood."

I then turned towards the gallery in an effort to get them on my side. From the looks of it, they seemed to be siding with me and my cause.

"And you have heard that one occasion," I said. "That it took five extra minutes for the Pokemon with long hair or fur to have it cut off so that it could be used in making mattresses to be used in scams for the American Red Cross."

I then turned back towards Giovanni who knew right then and there that his goose was cooked.

"And nothing was told to you about these attacks and plots that involved thousands of both people and Pokemon that had been murdered?" I asked harshly.

"No!" cried Giovanni. "No."

After yet another moment of silence, Giovanni attempted to clear his name in vain.

"How could you imagine such a thing?" he gasped, as all eight judges stared at him wide eyed. "I was laying down the broader outlines for the future of Team Rocket."

At this point, Giovanni had said quite enough and I decided to have him excused.

"The witness is excused," I said.

"I am not finished!" shouted Giovanni.

"The witness is excused," said Judge Avery.

"I am not finished!" shouted Giovanni again and Judge Avery banged his gavel.

"The witness is excused," he said firmly and Giovanni, reluctantly got down from the witness box, feeling defeated in a sense.

So, I returned to my seat and the rest of my team was impressed of my performance as I watched Giovanni walk back to the dock feeling defeated in a sense. Of course, there was still more to go, but the momentary victory we just had was good enough for that moment…


	27. Questioning the Co-Leaders

Chapter 27

"Questioning the Co-Leaders"

In the days that followed, the cross examination of Giovanni still resonated shock and awe throughout the judicial system. Of course, we still had the other defendants to cross examine as well and we decided to question members of the executives and scientists of the five Pokemon organizations. Because I had spent most of my time cross examining Giovanni, I had the rest of my team have their moments and the people I had assigned to them in the pretrial moments were the ones that they would be cross examining. But, I also the British prosecution question some of the defendants just as to give the trial a fair run.

For his first run, Harry was cross examining the leader of Team Plasma, Gheteis Harmonia over his involvement with brainwashing Pokemon into joining their cause.

"Mr. Harmonia," he said from the podium on his side of the court. "Would you agree that as leader of Team Plasma, you force Iraq in its war with the U.S. to surrender all of its Pokemon, by the most intolerable threats of aggression?"

"I do not agree," he replied. "The purpose and goal of Team Plasma is to separate humanity from Pokemon by any means necessary, but not including aggression."

"Well, you threatened to send your people into the country," replied Harry. "In overwhelming strength and also bomb Baghdad. What further pressure could you have possibly put upon them?"

"War, for instance," he replied.

"War?" remarked Harry. "What is there but war when there were already two wars that we were fighting?"

This was somewhat amusing for Giovanni and the other defendants as they were snickering over Ghestis' botched testimony.

"Harmonia should be hanged," whispered Giovanni to his fellow defendants. "For his stupidity, that is the greatest crime of all."

The other defendants laughed silently as Harmonia looked on with betrayal and disgust. Meanwhile, Harry moved on to the next defendant, who was Archie Aogro, the head of Team Aqua.

"In your tenor as head of Team Aqua, Admiral Aogro," said Harry, holding up a paper that had a list of plans related to Team Aqua's conquest against Merchant Ships. "You ordered the capture of numerous merchant ships for the purpose of restarting the world of piracy. In addition, as we have heard from Captain Paul Peterson of the St. Anne, you were also believed to have been one of those people who had orchestrated the hijacking of the _Maersk Alabama_ in April of 2009, is that true?"

"We were only planning on ransoming the ship and the crew," he said. "The plan to take Captain Phillips hostage aboard a lifeboat was not caused by me, it was caused by the Somali pirates who raided the ship and I wash my hands of their involvement."

"If you are believed to have not only orchestrated the hijacking of those ships for not just their cargo but for their Pokemon," remarked Harry. "Then you have red hands in this matter."

Next, I came back up to the Podium to interview the leader of Team Magma, Maxie Matsubasa, whom was accused of orchestrating several natural disasters including the tampering of the Levees that caused New Orleans to flood after Hurricane Katrina.

"Mr. Matsuabasa," I began. "During your time as leader of Team Magma, you ordered your organization to take part in causing external damages to cities affected by natural disasters is that right?"

"That is correct, yes," he said. "Our objective was to evacuate the Pokemon from the areas affected and that they were to be brought to safety at an unknown location."

Much like I had with Giovanni, I had my suspicions about Maxie's organization and wanted to go into this matter a little further.

"This unknown location," I said. "We have reports that you claimed to be working for the American Red Cross after several notable disasters including the Asian Tsunami of 2004 and why you are here on the stand today: for your possible involvement of tampering with the levees that flooded New Orleans after Hurricane Katrina in 2005."

Maxie looked mortified at hearing those words and tried to clear his name of any wrongdoing in the levee breaches of New Orleans.

"I assure you, Mr. Schneider," he said. "We were only in New Orleans to evacuate the Pokemon from the storm and then we were going to return them to their trainers in a few days."

"Mr. Matsuabasa," I said. "I lived my entire life in the U.S. and I saw the devastation that befell New Orleans after the storm. New Orleans did not get back on its feet in a few days, I assure you on that."

I then opened my evidence against Maxie and his associates and brought them forward to him. Inside were pictures of dead Pokemon floating in the waters of New Orleans. Some of them had tags and licenses around their necks meaning that they were already in the custody of trainers that lived in the city.

"You see these pictures?" I asked. "These pictures were taken of the Pokemon that had drowned in the breaching of the levees that you and your people caused."

But, Maxie did not respond to what I showed him and at that point, I decided another tactic to make him squeal before the court.

"Perhaps," I continued. "Maybe I can convince you to talk when I talk to you about how you used Pokemon to use Earthquake and Fissure attacks to kill thousands of people in Haiti in January of 2010."

Now, this made Maxie wake up and answer my questions to him.

"It was a test gone wrong," he said, trying to defend himself. "We were testing Earthquake and Fissure to create an earthquake on an American base in Afghanistan. We had no intention of killing the people of Haiti, we swear on our lives."

I didn't believe what he said and I had him excused before bringing in Cyrus, the leader of Team Galactic who was accused of sabatoging the space shuttle Columbia when it was destroyed in 2003.

"Cyrus," I said. "In February of 2003, we have evidence according to an independent investigation by the Pokemon branch of the FBI that you and your organization, Team Galactic, may have had something to do with sabotaging the Space Shuttle Columbia, resulting in its destruction on reentry. How do you answer to that?"

"Our intentions were to take grasp of a galactic Pokemon that the astronauts were bringing back to Earth from the International Space Station," replied Cyrus. "Our intentions were to destroy the shuttle and recover the Pokemon from it to study its anatomy and learn about our growth in space."

"And that includes killing seven astronauts who had absolutely nothing to do with you or your people," I said. "We have evidence that you were planning to attack the International Space Station and take possession of the Pokemon that resided in the International Space Station and bring them back to Giovanni."

"That is a lie!" shouted Cyrus. "How dare you accuse me of such a crime?"

All I did was smile as he swallowed nervously at the accusation I made against him. As he got down from the witness stand, I smiled yet again, knowing that we were starting to get the upper hand…


	28. Interview with a Psychic

Chapter 28

"Interview with a Psychic"

With Giovanni's fellow leaders already questioned for their crimes, the time had now come for Amanda to cross examine the Executive and the Scientists defendants who aided and provided the leaders with the power they needed to carry out their attacks. For her moment with the defendants, Amanda decided to wear the same green skirt suit that Jodi Foster wore in the movie version of "Silence of the Lambs," to show her true power on the stand. Of course, she wasn't meeting Hannibal Lecter, but when we looked into her eyes, we could see that she was to an extent. She looked at her first defendant, Sabrina Saffron, the former Saffron City gym leader who specialized in psychic Pokemon and who had a very checkered past before Ash made her see the era of her ways.

"Miss Saffron," she began. "From 1998 until 2001, you were head of the Saffron City gym in the Indigo region, is that correct?"

"Yes," she said. "I specialized in Psychic Pokemon although many of my fellow Pokemon Gym Colleagues later questioned my skills that I used on the trainers who battled me."

"And what were the skills you used on the trainers who battled you?" Amanda asked.

"I used skills that would create illusions around them and that it would make them seem like they were battling a different opponent aside from me."

Just then, Amanda stepped forward with the sounds of her high heels being heard throughout the courtroom as I admired her delicacy as both an attorney and as a woman in large.

"Sabrina," she said looking towards her. "We have eyewitness testimony that Ash Ketchum was one of your opponents and that in addition that it took two times for him to beat you, he confessed that you seemed to do away with your parents, is that true?"

"Yes," replied Sabrina. "It was a mistake that I regretted every day for the rest of my life and that when Ash finally did defeat me, it wasn't by force, it was by making me realize that life can be enjoyable and when he brought Haunter into my life and made me laugh, I gave him the Saffron Badge as a way of not just defeating me, but as a way of saying thank you for bringing my life back together."

"But, it was sometime after Ash left Saffron City," continued Amanda. "That we learned that you had a personal tragedy happen to you, is that right?"

Sabrina felt a tear trickle down her cheek and took out the handkerchief in her suit pocket to dab her eyes.

"Yes," she replied sadly. "I lost both my parents on 9/11."

The crowd murmured and the judges all bowed their hands as if to say that they supported Sabrina even though she was a criminal defendant.

"What exactly happened to your parents on 9/11?" asked Amanda. "And I don't mean to be personal, but did their deaths somehow drive you to join Team Rocket and become the person that you are now?"

"My parents were on United Airlines Flight 93 from Newark to San Francisco and from there, they were to connect to a United Airlines Flight to Tokyo," explained Sabrina. "They were in New York City to celebrate their wedding anniversary and that at the time; I was engaged to a man who was in Boston promoting a possible Pokemon League competition to be played at the new Gillette Stadium in Foxboro, Massachusetts. They were all the loves of my life and when they died, it seemed my life was over and rather going back to my old ways, I abandoned my status as a gym leader and formally joined Team Rocket as a way of relieving myself of the pain and misery I had to endure in the days following 9/11."

"I don't mean to be getting even more personal," said Amanda. "But what flight was your fiancée travelling on 9/11?"

Neither Amanda, nor the rest of anyone else in that courtroom were prepared for what they were about to hear.

"My fiancée was on United Airlines Flight 175 from Boston to Los Angeles continuing onto a United Airlines Flight to Tokyo," said Sabrina, trying to hold back tears. "I saw his plane crash into the World Trade Center on live television."

The crowd gasped in horror upon hearing her confession and Amanda regretfully saw the former Saffron City gym leader break down crying. Amanda felt powerless at this and shared Sabrina's pain and suffering as her uncle barely escaped death on 9/11 when he did not get on the first plane that crashed into the World Trade Center which was American Airlines Flight 11 from Boston to Los Angeles.

Rather than continuing her questioning, Amanda decided that enough was enough and asked that the witness be excused. Sabrina walked out of the witness stand and sat back down next to Lt. Surge and Koga, who comforted Sabrina in her moment of crisis.

"I think that this would be a good time to adjourn for the day," said Judge Avery, banging on his gavel. "Court is adjourned until 9:00 tomorrow morning."

When we returned to the Ketchum residence that night, I wanted to ask Amanda what was going through her mind when Sabrina revealed the reason why she joined Team Rocket. Being fellow New Englanders and lifelong friends, I was very sensitive to ask her, but she didn't mind it at all.

"Jeff," she said as we ate dinner that night. "Can you imagine the pain Sabrina must have held deep inside for when she lost her family?"

"I know," I replied, taking a sip of cranberry juice. "A lot of people died that day: men, women, children, Pokemon, all of whom had nothing to do with Team Rocket or Al-Qaeda to begin with. It seemed that Sabrina's family was in the wrong place at the wrong time, I suppose."

"Is there anything you can do to help her?" asked Ash. "Sabrina is not like the person she used to be. I helped her see the truth about life remember?"

"Ash," I said. "You know that in the end, it will be up to the judges to decide Sabrina's fate and I know that she would do anything to see her parents and fiancée again, but in my opinion, having her die on the gallows is not how she wants to spend the last day on Earth and it would certainly not be the way that I want to spend the last few moments of my life if I was in that situation."

"What can we do?" asked Ash.

"Pika," added Pikachu.

"All we can do now is wait and let the trial process I'm afraid," I said and we continued our dinner that night with the uncertain future of Sabrina and any of the defendants with whom we now believed were innocent until proven guilty for the crimes committed on that horrible clear blue sky day in 2001 and the days after that…


	29. A Night in Viridian City

Chapter 29

"A Night in Viridian City"

It was not very unusual to have a witness that we were cross examining breaking down on the stand in a case like this that has such significance. But in the case of Sabrina Saffron, we could not help but wonder to ourselves if it was really a good idea to pursue convictions for all 40 defendants. Yes, our goal was to get justice for the victims who died in New York, Washington and Southwestern Pennsylvania, but sending an innocent person to prison for a crime that they had no part in was something that was not going to happen.

To clear our minds about the events that transpired on the stand, Amanda and I decided to go out for a night on the town for dinner and dancing. However, Amanda wanted to change clothes so we returned to the Ketchum residence and she changed out of the green skirt suit and into a nice white long sleeved shirt with black on the cuffs and a black sequined knee length skirt with a fresh pair of black nylons and she took off her uncomfortable high heels and slid on a pair of comfortable black flats. For jewelry, Amanda put on a pair of white pearl earrings with a matching white pearl necklace that I had gotten her for Christmas last year and several Alex and Ani bracelets on her right wrist. I also decided to change clothes and changed out of my gray suit and into a pink striped shirt and khakis.

We then went to a Ruth Chris Steakhouse and it was there that we began to wonder about the guilt of every single one of the defendants.

"Jeff, I cannot help but feel sorry for Sabrina," she said as we dined on steak and salmon. "Did you see how she broke down on the stand today? It's not easy for someone to lose their parents and the person they were going to marry, especially on an event like 9/11."

"Actually, Amanda," I said. "Do you remember what I said about winning 40 clean convictions at the start of this trial?"

"Yes Jeff, I remember you saying that," said Amanda. "I guess now you think that it is not important right now."

"Of course it's not important right now," I replied. "I don't want us convicting the ones who seemed to have nothing to do with this trial. Our job here is to find the truth about 9/11 and the attacks that followed."

Amanda had just finished off her steak and then took another sip of her Sprite. Then, she got a thought in regards to Sabrina.

"I have an idea, Jeff," said Amanda. "Maybe you could divide the court into two sets of defendants: one group whom you think should be guilty and one group whom you think should be not guilty? It would be a lot easier for us if we did that."

But, I thought against Amanda's idea. It was a good idea, but splitting the defendants into groups that showed which ones were guilty and not guilty would be good practice for us. Amanda and I were taught that all defendants regardless are innocent until proven guilty. Just because she thought Sabrina was innocent, did not mean that she would be cleared of all charges. Sabrina played a major role in the Team Rocket operations and had a contribution to the attacks of 9/11. At that moment, I began to think of Sabrina maybe ordering the killing of her parents and fiancée on 9/11 because of her history with them.

"Sorry, Amanda," I said. "Maybe having two groups is not a good idea. Once we hear all of the testimony, then maybe we could make changes then. But for right now, they are all guilty until proven otherwise."

"You're right, Jeff," she said. "It's like in that _Power Rangers Time Force_ episode about the mutant who was wanted but attempted to show that he never committed any crime."

"And what was his name?" I asked. "I watched _Power Rangers_ too, but I don't remember as much anymore."

"His name was Notacon," she replied. "In the end, he was brought down to size and frozen for his own safety by the rangers. Wes' brother Eric, wanted to destroy him, but was convinced not to."

We both shared a small chuckle and after we paid up on our dinner, we left the restaurant and walked into the center of Viridian city towards a Victorian Dance Hall. Entering the hall, we could see the crowds of people out there on the dance floor just having a good time dancing to 18th century music.

The music that was being played was a reflection in a sense of our conversation back at the restaurant. We wanted the world to be full of peace and happiness, of course, but that was not the case. This was the sense of innocence, an innocence that had been stolen from our country 38 years before 9/11 when President Jack Kennedy was assassinated in Dallas on that horrible day in 1963.

"Do you see this, Amanda?" I said, showing her the crowd of people dancing, dressed in semi-formal attire. "Look at all these people dancing you see before you. This is what we should live our lives every day, feeling free and innocent. The ones who deserve to live this kind of life are the ones who have never committed a crime in their lives and the ones who are found not guilty of any wrongdoing will live this kind of life once again."

"I know, Jeff," she said. "But what I said about Sabrina being innocent…"

"You have to wonder whether she really is, Amanda," I interrupted. "That woman could have the ability to conjure up some sort of black magic and hurt all these people inside. Some of them could even be Pokemon trainers in this dance floor, wanting to live the life of a Pokemon trainer while at the same time; they want to live the life of a normal person."

But, I decided to not let the trial get to us and decided to do what we came to this building for. I bent out my elbow towards Amanda's and she placed her arm under my arm and we walked out onto the dance floor and slow danced to the music that was being played on the sound system.

"But, of course," I said softly as we started to dance. "You may have a different view on things, but there is one thing you have common with those defendants."

"What is that, Jeff?" she asked.

"You are very beautiful," I said, admiring her in the outfit she was wearing in front of me. "Especially with what you are wearing in front of me tonight."

"Thanks," she replied, blushing slightly. "I needed that. Besides, don't I save my best outfits for you?"

We both chuckled on that and continued our slow dance long into the night as we prepared for another round of the trial tomorrow…


	30. Jessie and James are Accused

Chapter 30

"Jessie and James Are Accused"

After a night of dinner and dancing in Viridian City, Amanda and I returned to trial the next day with the cross examining of the scientists and the agents of the organizations that helped carry out the attacks in question. Some of the defendants that we were questioning were some of the most notorious in the dock. They were the scientists who performed illegal operations on the Pokemon they held captive and that they were the ones who actually brainwashed the Pokemon into killing millions of innocent people. For this part, Shawn was going to question these people as well as interrogate them at the same time, considering the fact that he was head of interrogations. His first defendant that he was going to question on the witness stand was Cassidy and Butch's supervisor, Dr. James Namba.

"Dr. Namba," he began. "From 1997 until 2011, you ran Team Rocket operations in the Middle East, is that right?"

"Yes, I did," he replied.

"Then, we have eyewitness testimony from a guard at the Pokemon concentration camp you were running at the time," replied Shawn. "Testify that you watched while illegal operations were performed on Pokemon prisoners."

"I never oversaw such operations," he said, trying to defend himself. "I only decided on Pokemon who were considered important for future Team Rocket operations."

Shawn then stepped away from the podium and walked right over towards him. Namba then began to get very nervous at this action.

"Well, we have also heard eyewitness testimony that you invited Giovanni to your camp three times," said Shawn.

"That person is lying," cried Namba. "Dr. Sakami only came one time, not three times."

"And before he died in a car bomb," said Shawn, raising his voice slightly. "The commandant at your base of operations signed this sworn deposition that ordered him to put 65,000 Pokemon in a tunnel and seal it off rather than allow them to be liberated by the Americans."

"He is lying!" cried Namba.

"Is it not a fact that you are lying about this to the tribunal," shouted Shawn. "as you have about everything else in your testimony?"

"THAT IS ALSO A LIE!" roared Namba and Shawn slightly scared by this yell, smiled at the embarrassed and humiliated Namba for he knew that he and his fellow scientists were about to feel the brunt of the guilt that Namba had. Namba looked over to Professor Sebastian, Dr. Fuji and Dr. Zaeger who had shocked expressions on their faces upon hearing the words that came out of his mouth. Namba looked at them for a moment and looked back at Shawn.

"If what you are saying is all lies," said Shawn. "Then let me ask you a simple question and be honest with me."

Namba just sat there in silence and finally, Shawn broke the silence with what he said next.

"Who were the agents that you ordered to bring in the Pokemon that you ordered captured?" asked Shawn and Namba, trying to protect Cassidy and Butch, turned his attention towards Jessie and James.

"Them!" he shouted, pointing at them. "Jessie Musashi and James Kojiro, those two bumbling agents with the talking Meowth!"

Well, that was completely out of left field. I knew that Jessie and James were really the ones who terrorized Ash and his friends, but for being accessories to mass Pokemon murders was something that was completely out of left field for the most part. In fact, when they returned to their cells that night, Jessie and James were completely dumbstruck by what had just happened and knew that they had to face the truth about their involvements. Yes, they did answer to Giovanni, but there were times where they answered to Namba and all the other scientists.

Later that day, Amanda was called into the prison at Jessie and James' request after we had adjourned for the day and sat down in front of Jessie and James with a glass screen separating them from each other.

"I appreciate you coming in on a moment's notice, Miss Aspirino," said James. "I guess we now have to take the stand tomorrow to defend ourselves."

"I also know that it is unorthodox of us to speak to you," added Jessie. "The prosecutor assigned to cross examine us."

But, Amanda had no hard feelings about them calling her in to meet with them. In fact, aside from them and Sabrina, they were the defendants that had the most sympathy and remorse for what they had done.

"Well, there is nothing unorthodox about this whole trial, you two," she replied. "You wanted to make a request of me or something."

"James and I would like to have someone else question us," explained Jessie. "There is nothing against you, but we both feel that in our eyes, Giovanni and the other defendants think that in their eyes, we are nothing more than traitors if we answer to the American prosecution."

"Do you think maybe it would be better if we had Miss Watson cross examine you?" suggested Amanda. "The British had been keeping an eye on you after all and you did play a role in providing the Pokemon that were used in the 9/11 Airline Bombings."

"We did," said Jessie. "Perhaps maybe now we can answer for what we have done and then maybe, just maybe, we can finally be at peace for our crimes."

Amanda smiled at this, knowing that Jessie and James wanted nothing more than to avoid the death penalty in this case. In fact, either way, all of the defendants were going to be found guilty of the deadliest terror attack in modern day world history. But, in their minds at least, the only way in their minds that they would be found not guilty of their crimes would be if they served prison terms. Then again, I had said it before and that I would say it again: we were going to win convictions, it would be the sentence that would decide the true fate and the reflection of the person involved…


	31. Jessie and James Take the Stand

Chapter 31

"Jessie and James Take the Stand"

So, the next morning, Jessie and James were sworn in and in a rare move throughout this whole trial, both of them, not one at a time, went up to the stand and sat down at the two chairs that were provided for them. As they sat down, Hermione Watson, British Deputy Prosecutor, dressed a wool gray skirt suit with a pink sweater and pink blouse underneath, her stockinged legs and black heels moving quickly walked up to the them and placed the folder of evidence down in front of them. Hermione looked at them and then began her questioning of their actions.

"Jessie and James," she began. "How long were you both members of Team Rocket?"

"We had been members for thirteen years," explained Jessie. "Our primary obejective was to steal Pokemon for our boss, Dr. Giovanni Sakami. My mother was a field officer for Team Rocket when she died under mysterious circumstances when I was younger."

"I was 18 years old when I joined Team Rocket," said James. "I was to be put into a forced marriage and then I decided to not go through with it and decided to join Team Rocket so that I could make a name for myself that didn't involve me being with a woman I didn't love."

Hermione then ended the introductions and then proceeded to her questioning of them. Being the only two agents aside from Cassidy and Butch whom Ash encountered, Jessie and James knew deep down that of all the defendants who were on trial, they were the ones with the only set of offenses against one individual.

"According to this testimony signed by a Mr. Ashton Ketchum," said Hermione. "For 13 years, you both hunted down on a frequent basis for his Pikachu and every time you seemed to have succeeded, in the end, you failed however. Would you care to explain to the court why Pikachu was so valuable when there were many more like it?"

"Pikachu," began Jessie. "Ash's Pikachu, to tell you the truth, was a creature that we felt was powerful enough to present to Dr. Sakami. We were admired by it and ever since that day we first met Ash and Pikachu at the Pokemon Center in this city, we developed an obsession to get our hands on it by any means necessary."

"During your time with Team Rocket," said Hermione. "You had also been assigned to capture multiple Pokemon, not any particular type, but in 1999, you disguised yourselves as Pokemon officals and stole all the Pokemon from the trainers competing at the Pokemon League competitions that year; a competition that Mr. Ketchum was competing in."

A string of hushed gasps filled the courtroom and Judge Avery banged his gavel for silence and allowed Hermione to continue her cross examination of the two agents before her.

"Yes," said James. "We did do that, but that was only because Giovanni ordered us too. At the time, he was preparing a plan to use the Pokemon we had stolen for a series of attacks planned in various cities around the world."

"And what exactly was Dr. Sakami planning at the time?" asked Hermione, looking at them dead in the face.

"He was planning to create a series of Pokemon armies and that they were to march into the cities that they were assigned to attack and kill as many people as possible," explained Jessie. "It was shortly thereafter that we learned the truth behind our attack on the Pokemon League competitions and began to question our involvement."

"Can you explain to the court the plots that Giovanni and his associates were conceiving at the time of your heist?" asked Hermione.

"Aside from 9/11," said Jessie. "He wanted us to give him the Pokemon and brainwash them into attacking 10 U.S. Cities, 10 European Cities and 10 Asian Cities. In 2006, we learned that Dr. Sakami wanted to attack the cities of Toronto and Ottawa in Canada and 18 agents from Team Rocket and Team Plasma including ourselves were assigned to carry out the attacks."

I looked around and saw a look of fear that was spotted on the Canadian citizens who were attending the trial upon hearing those words.

"Please tell the court," said Hermione. "What exactly you were assigned to do in the plot?"

"Well," said James. "The boss wanted us to work alongside members of Team Plasma and storm the Peace Tower and end up taking the Prime Minister and members of the Canadian Parliment hostage. From there, he told us to use a Scyther and order it to behead him in front of the hostages."

"And was a Scyther among the Pokemon you held hostage for one day at the Indigo Plateau?" asked Hermione. "Or were there others that Giovanni asked you to use in the failed attack on Canada?"

"He wanted us to use fighting Pokemon to storm the Toronto Stock Exchange and have both a variety of water and fire Pokemon attack open crowds walking along the streets of Toronto. He also wanted a group of agents to storm the Canadian Broadcasting Centre and force every single Canadian in the country to watch Giovanni make a speech declaring that he was now going to rule Canada and then the world with him as the leader," explained Jessie.

"Of course, there were other plots as well that you were assigned to take part in but you refused to do so," said Hermione. "Is this true?"

"It is true," said Jessie. "We disagreed with him on many things and we revealed to him that we only came to Team Rocket to make a living stealing Pokemon and selling them on the black market, not to kill innocent people that had nothing to do with our organizations."

"And yet," added Hermione. "Not only did you disagree with him, but early in 2007, you actually made a plan to assassinate both Osama Bin Laden and Giovanni."

This made Giovanni furious and he rose up in anger.

"What?!" he shouted as Archie tried to hold him down and Judge Avery banged on the gavel to restore order.

"Was this so?" asked Hermione and after a few seconds, James responded.

"It was so," he said.

"Traitors!" shouted Dr. Namba and Judge Avery banged his gavel again for silence.

"It is so," said James. "That we both viewed his relationship with Bin Laden as one of assumed madness and disharmony."

"Would you please tell the court what was your plan?" ordered Hermione. "And please be specific."

"In the early part of March in 2007," began Jessie. "James and I had learned that Bin Laden had invited the boss to one of his hideouts in Abbottabad, Pakistan and James and I concocted a plan to have James' Weezing go into the compound where they would be meeting and have it blow a smokescreen like we always did in our Pokemon heists and then we would go in and use pistols that we would have under our uniforms and shoot them both in the head at point blank range."

A hushed silence fell over the courtroom upon hearing this and Hermione, feeling that she could no longer ask any more questions, had one more question for the two reluctant agents.

"Do you wish, before this courtroom and before the world, that you wish to confess your actions and pure yourselves of your actions?" asked Hermione.

After a few moments of silence, Jessie finally spoke up for her and James.

"That is a question," she said. "That the judges will have to answer in their moment of judgment."

So, with their testimony over, Jessie and James joined their fellow defendants in making their way back towards their cells, but as the cuffs were being removed from their wrists, Giovanni had some choice words for them.

"You would assassinate me and Bin Laden?" he said crossly. "I tell you this you cowards, if you ever get out of this alive, we'll put together our own court and execute you both for treason!"

"Lock them up!" shouted Colonel Andrus and Giovanni and the others went into their cells with a tense fill night of uncertainty ahead of them…


	32. Confessing to God

Chapter 32

"Confessing to God"

The shock and disgust over Jessie and James' intentions to kill Osama Bin Laden themselves had begun to divide the defendants against Jessie and James. Yes, they were the ones who stalked Ash and his friends the most, but they still had a human side to them. It was like what they said in their testimony; they only joined Team Rocket to make a living, not to become murderers or assassins. In fact, the two of them wanted to avoid the fate of being put to death and wanted the world to know that if they spent the rest of their lives in prison or be found not guilty, they would spend the rest of their lives atoning for their crimes that they committed against humans and Pokemon alike.

In fact, the night after their testimony, they wanted to confess their feelings for what they had done and had asked Captain Hopkins for a priest or a preacher to come and hear them make confessions for their crimes. What Captain Hopkins had brought in was Father Thomas, a priest from my church, St. Mary's Church in Seekonk who was at the Viridian City Palace of Justice on behalf of the government to perform church masses for the defendants on the Sundays during the trial. Still wearing their clothes from the trial, Jessie and James were escorted by a platoon of guards to a small room with a wall between them and Father Thomas, who was on the other side of the wall. Sitting down, Jessie and James did a sign of the cross and began to hear the voice of Father Thomas on the other side.

"My children," he said. "You come seeking to purge your sins, is that right?"

"Yes, Father," said Jessie. "We've come to confess to God of the evils that we have committed against people and Pokemon alike. We have shamed ourselves in carrying out crimes of this nature."

Father Thomas was eager to hear what Jessie and James had to say and listened in keenly to what they had to say. Many of the defendants had already confessed to God that they were sorry for their crimes and begged to him that they'd be accepted into the house of the lord if they end up being put to death.

"We only ask," stuttered James, stopping with each sentence.. "that we want God to accept us as good Catholics and that everything we have done against Ash Ketchum, his friends and his Pikachu were done out of evil and hatred."

"Be plain good son," replied Father Thomas. "God understands fully of your desires, but I cannot help but ask, if you've come to me now confessing to God for your crimes, why didn't you come forward before you faced justice?"

Jessie and James both sat there silently for a second and wondered to themselves why they couldn't save themselves in an earlier manner. In the ten years since 9/11, they had lived in the shadow of Giovanni and his associates and much like Sabrina and Dr. Fuji, Jessie and James had the cloud of shame over their heads and minds. They could have saved themselves from evil and now wished that they had begged for deliverance from damnation when the time was right. Finally, Jessie took a long deep breath and sighed heavily as if she wanted to get the evil out of her body.

"It was because father," she whispered. "It was because we were afraid to face the truth. After the atrocities we helped an evil man cause on a city full of people, it seemed that God came to us and warned us that we would be spending eternity in Hell unless we stopped carrying out crimes against Ash and his friends. Afterwards, we decided in private that we would leave Team Rocket and make a fresh new start for us both. But before we could start our new lives, the Americans moved in and we were captured and brought here to our former headquarters to be tried before the world."

With each word that came out of her mouth, Jessie began to think more and more of Meowth, who was of course killed in the attack on the Bin Laden compound. For both she and James knew deep down that if Meowth was still alive, then he would be feeling the same remorse as them. Like them, Meowth had a heart of gold, despite his nature.

"There is another reason why we were so hesitant," added James. "You see, father, we had a talking Meowth that had been with us for a good many years and he was killed at the hands of the Americans that invaded the compound. We had spoken to him about our intentions and together, we were preparing to make a new life for ourselves, speaking out against joining Team Rocket because you don't get a new life like we always wanted, you are brought into a world where Pokemon are viewed only as weapons used to kill people and blow up buildings. After everything that has happened, I cannot allow us to live like this. You believe us, don't you father?"

"I do believe you son," said Father Thomas. "You have revealed to me the truth of your nature that was hidden under the cloak of darkness. Perhaps if you tell the world of what you think of this trial, then maybe God can spare you from the pain and torment that you have lived with for this very long."

Jessie smiled at this, knowing that there was a chance for them to still atone for their crimes by letting the world know of their innocence. But, they would have their moment when the time would come for them to make their closing arguments with Giovanni, the man who took them in and brainwashed them into becoming what they had initially become and played a massive contribution in the world's worst act of terrorism.

Of course, it was only a matter of time before the gauntlet would come down…


End file.
